


Ventana de 4 minutos

by Dith0305



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brooklyn Boys, It's Like Grand Central Station In Here, M/M, Power Couple, Surveillance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dith0305/pseuds/Dith0305
Summary: “Mira, si me atrapan,” murmuró Bucky, “me matarán o me meterán en una celda con una pequeña ventana y —Steve,no puedo.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Ventana de 4 minutos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [4 Minute Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130037) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> Parte uno de la serie 4 Minute Window de Speranza

### PRÓLOGO

La mujer se lanzó sobre él desde el techo, aterrizando con fuerza sobre sus hombros—su propia maldita culpa por dejarla caer sobre él. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, tratando de empujarla contra la pared de la terraza, sólo entonces sintió el cable envuelto en su garganta: Pero Dios, ella amaba ese maldito cable. La golpeó con fuerza, duro, contra los ladrillos, su tráquea se apretó—y la golpeó _otra vez_ —y luego, desesperado por respirar, se lanzó con ella a través de las puertas corredizas de vidrio hacia la sala de estar. El vidrio se rompió cuando chocaron contra el, y ella cayó de sus hombros y rodó sobre la gruesa alfombra blanca, pero no se quedó abajo — se levantó en un segundo, ensangrentada y jadeando, con un mortal bastón negro en las manos, el cual lo habría noqueado si no hubiera levantado el brazo a tiempo. Eso no la detuvo — arremetió contra él, obligándolo a retroceder, lo inmovilizó y golpeó su garganta con el bastón.  
  


Ella le habló en ruso: _¿Por qué lo estás siguiendo? ¿Qué quieres de él?_ Pero no respondió, y fue solo cuando vio el arma con su silenciador Walther en su mano enguantada que supo que ella tenía la intención de matarlo. Flexionó los dedos. Las placas se movieron a lo largo de sus brazos.

“Si quieres ayudarlo, entrégate,” le dijo, ahora, en español.

La miró fijamente y no pestañeó cuando ella presionó el arma en medio de su frente.

“Se molestará, pero estará mejor sin ti,” le dijo, y él se estremeció incontrolablemente porque era verdad. Entonces el rostro de ella cambió —se quedó mirándolo como si hubiera hecho algo inesperado— y esa fue su oportunidad, su única oportunidad de seguir libre. Se sacudió hacia arriba, empujando el cañón, la bala no le dio en la cabeza por centímetros —y la golpeó con su puño de metal. Ella cayó con fuerza, inconsciente y sangrando por un lado de la cabeza sobre la alfombra — y él se levantó a toda prisa y salió corriendo; Bucky Barnes corrió por su puta vida.

### CAPÍTULO UNO

“A tu izquierda,” gritó Steve, pasando junto a una mujer con ropa deportiva negra. Su cola rubia se balanceaba mientras corría. Se movió suavemente a su alrededor y la adelantó agitando la grava del camino. 

Siguió corriendo y se volvió al inminente blanco del monumento a Lincoln. “A tu—”

“Ni siquiera,” jadeó Sam Wilson, y Steve sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de correr a toda velocidad, fuera del rango, aunque Sam estiró su largo brazo casi atrapándolo.

“A tu izquierda,” gritó Steve, y el hombre, de sudadera azul, se alejó, y luego regresó abruptamente sobre sus pasos. Steve se estrelló contra él, tirándolo hacia adelante. Cayeron sobre la hierba y Steve trató de arrojarse a un lado para no aterrizar encima de él, pero aún así chocaron con fuerza terminando enredados.

“Lo siento,” dijo Steve de inmediato, instintivamente moviéndose para sentarse. "¿Estás—"

“Actúa normal,” le dijo Bucky. “Estamos siendo vigilados por uno, dos—al menos tres agentes.”

Steve lo miró boquiabierto. Bucky no estaba afeitado, pero se había cortado el cabello como solía usarlo —y entonces Bucky hizo una mueca y se llevó la mano al tobillo, y Steve se acercó para ayudar antes de darse cuenta de que lo estaba cubriendo: un pretexto para la expresión que debía estar en su cara. Bucky también le estaba dando una excusa para acercarse y una razón para tocarlo. Habían sido siglos, pero todo volvió a su mente —este vocabulario de toques casi inocentes, y engaños cotidianos. Steve puso su mano sobre la pantorrilla de Bucky y examinó su tobillo; la cabeza de Bucky se inclinó hacia la suya.

“Buck, ¿eres tú?” murmuró Steve, con el pecho apretado. “¿Estás bien? ¿Has—”

Los ojos de Bucky se encontraron con los suyos. “Sí,” le dijo, “soy yo” y no había nada de la confusión como la del Helicarrier. “No puedo acercarme a ti. Tienes agentes encima todo el tiempo, además de micrófonos en tu departamento y un rastreador en tu motocicleta.” Steve sintió que la rabia crecía en su interior —¿cómo _se atrevían?_ , ¿quien _demonios_ se creían que eran? —y la mano enguantada de Bucky aterrizó en su brazo. “Soy _yo_ ,” su boca se torció con tristeza. “Es _de mí_ de quién están tratando de protegerte. Steve, _lo siento_ —”

“Está bien,” dijo Steve con impotencia. “Ellos no entienden. Yo, es —tenemos que _explicarles_ —”

“No podemos _explicarles_ .” Bucky parecía miserable. “No van a —ellos _jamás_ —aquí, ayúdame a levantarme, hazme palanca,” y Steve se apresuró a ayudarlo, robando un casi-abrazo cuando Bucky se apoyó en él para poner peso en su tobillo. La mano enguantada de Bucky se aferró a su hombro. Estaba bien; Steve seguía olvidando que era una actuación.

“Mira, si me atrapan,” murmuró Bucky, “me mataran o me meterán en una celda con una pequeña ventana y —Steve, _no puedo_ .” Bucky se apartó de un tirón y apoyó su peso de un pie al otro para mostrar que estaba _bien, ves, no hay problema_. “Aquí, dame la mano,” dijo Bucky, y extendió su mano.

Steve la alcanzó sin pensar. Se dieron la mano como desconocidos.

“Así que, ¿cuál es el plan? Dime el plan,” dijo Steve, bajo y con urgencia.

Bucky dudó. “Steve, no puedo pedirte que confíes—”

“Cállate. Cierra _la puta boca_ _._ Voy contigo.”

“No puedes. No—todavía. Pero tengo algunas ideas,” admitió Bucky. “Ven aquí, vamos a deshacernos de ellos,” y Bucky metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero de su sudadera y sacó un teléfono. “Selfie,” dijo, pasando su brazo alrededor de Steve y levantando el teléfono, y Steve se rió en voz alta porque eso era _exactamente_ lo que pasaba cuando la gente lo reconocía. En realidad, le disgustaba; la presunción casual de ello; le hacía sentirse aún más como una propiedad pública, una atracción turística; El Monumento a Washington. “La cosa es que probablemente sólo tengamos una ventana de diez minutos,” dijo Bucky, “Si sales de la red durante diez minutos, enviaran un equipo SWAT. No es mucho tiempo —no si queremos salir sigilosamente . Y _tenemos_ que ser sigilosos si queremos— Ya sabes. Hacer una vida en alguna parte,” murmuró Bucky y luego ambos apartaron la mirada. No podían mirarse el uno al otro; a Steve le dolía la garganta, lo deseaba tanto.

“Tienes que irte,” dijo Bucky con dificultad. “Date la vuelta y empieza a correr. Voy a cojear de vuelta.”

Steve no estaba listo. No podía hacerlo. Él—

“Mantén los ojos abiertos. Te encontraré. Y di que sí a las cosas,” dijo Bucky, “solo di que sí, ¿de acuerdo?”

“Sí,” dijo inmediatamente.

“Bien. Hazlo un hábito.” Dijo Bucky. “Ahora date prisa, vete; ya tardaste suficiente,” y tal vez vio que Steve todavía dudaba, porque dijo, “Es mi _vida_ , Steve. Vete,” y nada más en el mundo podría haberlo obligado, entonces Steve se volteó y salió corriendo, ganando velocidad. Detrás de él, Bucky comenzó a trotar lento y desequilibrado. La segunda vez que miró hacia atrás, Bucky se había ido. Todo había pasado en unos tres minutos.

Echó a correr a toda velocidad, dividido entre la euforia y la desesperación. Tres minutos y todo era diferente; toda su vida era diferente; el futuro era diferente. Quería sentirse sin aliento, quería sentir sus pulmones ardiendo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Sam lo estaba esperando, impaciente, bajo el árbol habitual. Steve se derrumbó en la hierba a su lado, con el pecho agitado. “¿Qué, viniste de Delaware? Escuché que por allá sus bagels son frescos,” dijo Sam.

“”No, yo— choqué con alguien,” dijo Steve y miró hacia el cielo abierto.

* * *

_17:30 SGR sale de la biblioteca Mt. Pleasant (A- 81)_  
_17:38 SGR llega a Pleasantville Green Market (A- 43)_  
_17:46 Se fija en A-43_  
_18:06 SGR sale de Pleasantville Green Market (A- 43)_  
_18:15 SGR llega a Hillyar 2003; sitio seguro (A- 13)_

“Lo que es interesante,” dice Natasha, levantando la vista de los informes, “es que la agente 43 cree que la detectó.”

“Lo sé.” Dice el director de la CIA, Leo Cooper. “Ya ha sido reemplazada, No me arriesgaré.”

Natasha se mordió la lengua. 43 era una buena agente; Natasha la había solicitado especialmente. Ella no habría cometido ningún error de principiante. Así que, ¿por qué Steve la había notado? ¿Y por qué ahora, cuando llevaban semanas realizando esta operación? Steve no prestaba demasiada atención a su entorno—caminaba envuelto en una burbuja, segregado y un poco perdido. También funcionaba al revés: Steve debería haber sido una figura llamativa, de un metro ochenta y dos y guapo como era, pero las miradas pasaban sobre él; la gente caminaba a su alrededor como si no estuviera allí, como si no existiera.

Un fantasma atraería a otro, pensó.

“Nunca dejó a nadie con vida antes,” estaba diciendo Cooper, mirando las brillantes fotos esparcidas por su enorme escritorio: Steve Rogers paseando por el centro comercial, Steve Rogers comiendo huevos revueltos y tostadas en Charcoal Diner, Steve Rogers comprando cerezas en un puesto de frutas. “No si está en su hoja de asesinatos. Rogers fue su última asignación— eran Fury, Sitwell, Rogers. Jesús mira lo vulnerable que es.” Cooper empujó una foto sobre el escritorio hacia ella: Steve Rogers saliendo de la tienda Pleasantville con una bolsa de comestibles colgando del brazo. “Dos tiros y tengo al Capitán America muerto en medio de Dupont Circle. Agente Romanov, ¿está _segura_ —”

“Estoy segura,” dijo Natasha. “No va a caer así.”

“Porque puedo traerlo,” dice Cooper. “Ponerlo bajo custodia—”

“Rogers no aceptará eso”, dice Natasha.

“No iba a darle opción,” dice Cooper. “Tenemos celdas que pueden retenerlo.”

Natasha mantiene su rostro cuidadosamente en blanco. “No va a caer así,” repite. “En mi opinión, ya está desperdiciando personal en la vigilancia al aire libre. No va a dispararle desde un tejado. Va a acercarse, en algún lugar privado—su departamento, el vestuario, el baño de hombres. Ponga más agentes alrededor de su departamento y acorte las ventanas: acortelas a siete minutos.”

Cooper la miró con intensidad. “¿Crees que es personal?”

Natasha simplemente le devolvió la mirada inexpresiva; la CIA no sabía ni la mitad —y no necesitaban saberlo. Solo seis personas en el mundo sabían que el Soldado de Invierno era el Sargento James Buchanan Barnes: Steve, Sam, Fury, Maria, Tony y ella. Cooper no necesitaba saber más; no iba a darle otra arma para usar contra el Capitán América. “Sí,” dijo. “Eso creo,” y agregó: “Después de todo, es su última orden de matar. Puede ser sentimental al respecto.”

Cooper pensó en esto por un momento, y luego asintió. “Está bien. Te traje para consultarte, supongo que debería escucharte,” dijo, pero sonaba insatisfecho. “Después de todo, lo has visto y sobrevivido a él dos veces.”

 _Más que eso_ , pensó ella, pero se mordió la lengua. “Yo nunca estuve en su lista de asesinatos,” dijo suavemente y volvió a los informes, buscando algo inusual; un detonante para la repentina atención de Steve hacia el mundo que lo rodeaba. Estaba ese corredor, supuso ella —tal vez se sintió mal por eso y decidió observar por donde iba para variar.

“Sigo pensando que deberíamos traerlo,” murmuró Cooper, caminando a la enorme ventana, “mientras podamos.”

Natasha apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y dijo, tan tranquilamente como pudo conseguir, “Señor, si trae al Capitán América en contra de su voluntad tendrá una pesadilla de relaciones públicas en sus manos y _seguirá_ sin atrapar al Soldado de Invierno. Así que manténgase al margen y déjeme hacer mi trabajo. Podemos protegerlo—pero solo si él no sabe que lo estamos haciendo.”

* * *

Steve estaba saliendo de la habitación de Peggy cuando sonó su teléfono; era Stark. Stark nunca lo llamaba. Miró el teléfono con el ceño fruncido y luego presionó responder. “¿Hola?”

“Recibí tu mensaje,” dijo Stark. “Es genial; es totalmente la decisión correcta. Puedo tener a los de mudanza en tu departamento en una hora, pero no sé si eso es demasiado rápido para ti. Pepper me advirtió que no te presionara, aunque prefiero pensar en mí mismo como alguien devastadoramente eficiente. ¿Crees que estarás aquí a tiempo para la cena o qué?”

A Steve le tomó un momento procesar todo eso. “¿Mudanza? ¿En—una hora?”

“Sí—quiero decir, no pensabas hacerlo tú mismo en un camión de mudanza ¿verdad?

“No,” respondió Steve despacio. “De ninguna manera”

“Así que, ¿en una hora? ¿Dos? Está bien, está bien,” dijo Tony, “Los tendré ahí mañana a primera hora, digamos a las 9 am, ¿de acuerdo?”

Solo le tomó un segundo decidir. “Sí,” respondió. “Está bien. Eso sería genial.”

* * *

“ _Genial_ ,” dijo Tony, y colgó. Luego llamó a Natasha y le dijo, “Así que eres un _genio_ : ¿cómo diablos lo conseguiste?”

“¿Conseguir qué?”

“Rogers,” respondió Tony. “Nueva York.” Y cuando ella no respondió, frunció el ceño y explicó. “Rogers se muda a Nueva York. Recibí un mensaje de él esta mañana, quiere venir a la torre. Pensé que habías sido tú, metiéndolo aquí por razones de seguridad.”

“Tengo que pensar en esto,” dijo Natasha y colgó.

* * *

Steve se dio la vuelta y volvió a la habitación de Peggy, reprimiendo sus sentimientos cuando ella lo miró, sorprendida y encantada de verlo —como si no acabara de visitarla, como si sus platos y tazas de café no estuvieran todavía apilados en la mesa al lado de la cama. “Peggy,” dijo Steve, sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano entre las suyas, “Creo—Creo que me iré por un tiempo. A Nueva York. Me quedaré con el hijo de Howard en Nueva York.”

Las cejas de Peggy se arquearon. “¿Con Tony?” Preguntó.

“Sí,” dijo Steve, y luego la honestidad lo obligó a agregar, “por un tiempo y luego tal vez vaya a otro lugar.”

Peggy examinó su rostro por un momento, luego tiró de su mano. Se inclinó y besó su boca, acariciando su mejilla, su rastro de pelo suave. Peggy ya no siempre entendía bien los detalles, pero _lo conocía_ —mejor que todos; casi todos. Cerró los ojos y se entregó en el beso; todavía le gustaba cuando ella lo besaba.

“Ha pasado algo,” murmuró Peggy contra su boca.

“Sí,” respondió Steve. “Sí, Peg. Creo— Peggy, creo que tengo la oportunidad de estar vivo de nuevo,” y ahora el rostro de Peggy estaba atento, serio y lleno de amor, y _cómo_ podría dejarla, ella era su mejor chica, cómo podría alguna vez—

“Entonces vete. Tienes que irte,” dijo Peggy, “Querido. Vete y no mires atrás.”

Sintió que su rostro se retorció incontrolablemente. “Mirar hacia atrás es todo lo que he hecho,” dijo y la besó otra vez, luchando por controlarse. “Te escribiré,” prometió, suave y urgente. “O llamaré si puedo—”

“No los dejes encontrarte,” le advirtió Peggy, suave e ingeniosa: todavía siendo la mejor agente del mundo. “Haz más de lo que creas necesario. Compensa en exceso, _Steve_ ,” le dijo, apretando su mano entre las suyas; su agarre era fuerte. “No me digas mucho, pero ¿habrá alguien que cuide de ti?” Ella lo miró con seriedad. “Necesitas que alguien cuide de ti.”

“Sí,” dijo Steve y apretó su mano con fuerza. “Sí, lo habrá.”

“Bien,” dijo Peggy.

* * *

Steve salió nuevamente al elevador y presionó el botón, luego se bajó la gorra hasta los ojos, necesitando guardar su torrente de sentimientos para sí mismo. La puerta se abrió mostrando un ascensor lleno de gente y Steve subió. Notó que había dos doctores de bata blanca, una mujer llevando a su madre en silla de ruedas, un joven con un bebe atado al pecho y un repartidor que llevaba un ramo gigante de flores—lirios. Los favoritos de Peggy.

Como un signo de cuán profundamente absorto estaba pensando en Peggy, notó las flores antes de notar el rostro familiar detrás de ellas. Se dio la vuelta, notando que Bucky estaba usando las flores para ocultar su cara de las cámaras dentro del ascensor. Se detuvieron y subieron dos mujeres más. Todos se movieron y Steve se acercó a Bucky, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el número del piso iluminado sobre la puerta. Giró la cabeza para evitar que su cara se llenara de flores. 

“Lo siento,” dijo Bucky. “Es como la estación Grand Central aquí.”

“Sí,” murmuró Steve de vuelta, “Seguro que lo es.” Tuvieron una rápida e intensa conversación con la mirada antes de pretender que no se conocían. Estaban tan cerca que sus codos se rozaban; Steve se llevó las manos a las axilas para evitar tocarlo. “De hecho,” dijo Steve la siguiente vez que se abrieron las puertas y todos hicieron un esfuerzo por hacer espacio. “Es gracioso que digas eso. Estoy apunto de mudarme a Nueva York.”

“No me digas,” dijo Bucky.

“Sí, soy de allí,” Dijo Steve

“¿Te gusta? ¿La gran ciudad?” preguntó Bucky

“Oh sí. Me encanta.” El ascensor llegó al vestíbulo y empezó a vaciarse; Bucky miró a Steve y luego miró hacia arriba antes de presionar el botón del piso de Peggy. Steve asintió; sí, a ella le gustarían.

* * *

Natasha miró el teléfono con el ceño fruncido, luego presionó el botón y se lo llevó a la oreja.

“¿Qué demonios está pasando?” Dijo Sam, en lugar de saludar. “Me acaba de llamar para invitarme a cenar. Dijo que va a empacar e irse a Nueva York. ¿Ustedes lo están moviendo por el tablero?”

“Yo no. Ni Stark, la CIA tampoco. Pero alguien,” admitió Natasha. Había un nuevo jugador en el juego; ella podía sentirlo.

“Tienen que dejar de molestarlo”, dijo Sam. “Haré todo lo que pueda para protegerlo, pero si tu gente se está metiendo con él—”

“No soy yo,” insistió Natasha, y luego suspiró y dijo: “Podría ser Barnes.”

“Oh, _estupendo_ , “dijo Sam, “Eso es—”

“Nueva York es su territorio natal. Él…” Natasha dudó por un momento y luego le dijo a Sam. “Hemos tenido un par de movimientos. Debe estar tratando de nivelar el campo de juego, cambiar los términos del combate—”

“¿Lo has _visto_?” Preguntó Sam.

“Sí,” Natasha se frotó la frente; el corte que recibió en su último enfrentamiento con Barnes había formado costra. “Está aquí.”

“Mierda,” dijo Sam, en voz baja y sincera, luego suspiró. “Bien. ¿Cómo quieres que juegue?”

“No juegues,” dijo Natasha; había involucrado a Sam lo suficiente. “Eres su amigo, _sé_ su amigo. Haz lo que harías, pregunta lo que le preguntarías. Pero si ves cualquier señal de peligro—”

“Sí, está bien,” dijo Sam y colgó.

Ni siquiera había bajado el teléfono cuando volvió a sonar: Sharon Carter, agente 13. “Vino aquí,” dijo, de inmediato yendo a su informe. “Tocó mi puerta. Me dijo que va a mudarse, me trajo una botella de vino y una planta, me preguntó si quería alguna de sus cosas de cocina. Dijo que lamentaba que no nos hubieras conocido mejor y que tal vez tuviéramos la oportunidad de trabajar juntos algún día. Pero ni él se lo creyó,” continuó la agente 13, “ni una palabra. Es un mentiroso _terrible_. ¿Me perdí un memo o algo?”

“No,” dijo Natasha. “No eres tú.” Colgó y se inclinó sobre su tableta—se había perdido algo: algún desencadenante, algún intercambio de información clave. Ojeó los registros, buscando algo inusual, y vio que Steve había pasado casi dos horas con Peggy Carter. Por lo general, pasaba solo una hora con ella.

* * *

Natasha llegó a la casa Rosevelt en un mal momento: los residentes acababan de terminar de cenar, y los ayudantes de Carter la estaban preparando para ir a la cama. Natasha se apoyó contra la pared fuera de su puerta con los ojos cerrados. Muy posiblemente estaba pensando demasiado en ello. Volver a Nueva York _podría_ ser idea de Steve. Estaba bastante segura de que solo se quedó tanto tiempo en Washington porque esperaba que el Soldado de Invierno lo encontrara allí. Pero podría estar rindiéndose, cambiando de estrategia.

Una asistente de chaqueta rosa salió de la habitación de Carter. “¿Es importante que la veas? Ha tenido un día agotador.”

“Lo es,” dijo Natasha. “Es importante,” y la asistente suspiró y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

Peggy Carter, vistiendo una bata verde sobre el camisón, ya estaba acomodándose entre las almohadas apiladas. “Agente Carter,” comenzó Natasha, sentándose en la silla junto a la cama. “Soy Natasha Romanov, solía trabajar para SHIELD. Sólo quería hacerle un par de preguntas. Sobre Steve. Steve Rogers.”

Los ojos de Peggy se desviaron hacia la mesita de noche donde, entre las fotografías de su esposo e hijos, había un pequeño díptico con bisagras. Estiró su mano y Natasha lo tomó y se lo pasó. Peggy lo observó y se lo devolvió: la de la izquierda era una foto de Steve que nunca había visto antes, aunque había visto otras como esa: un chico flacucho con una mata de cabello rubio y hombros delgados y unos enormes ojos valientes. En la otra, había una foto de Steve como lo conocía ahora: fuerte, extrañamente cauteloso. Natasha frunció el ceño, pero mirando entre las dos fotografías era obvio. Steve se veía más saludable ahora, y mucho, mucho más infeliz.

Cuando Natasha levantó la vista, Peggy estaba sonriendo. “¿Qué quieres saber? Siempre estoy feliz de hablar de Steve.”

“Bueno, sólo—cuando estuvo aquí hoy, se veía molesto por—” pero fue todo lo que pudo decir, porque la boca de Peggy estaba temblando. “Pero está muerto, querida,” dijo “Steve lleva muerto más de setenta años.”

“Cierto,” dijo Natasha, en voz baja; ¿se suponía que debía decirle a la agente Carter que Steve estaba vivo? ¿Eso le refrescaría la memoria o simplemente la alteraría? Se mordió el labio. Creía recordar que se supone no debes corregir o discutir con alguien con demencia; sólo lo harías angustiarse o asustarse. “Lo siento,” dijo. “Sí, por supuesto.”

“Era un chico tan dulce,” dijo Peggy, tomando el díptico otra vez en su mano y mirándolo con afecto. “No pasa un día en el que no piense en él. A veces creo que nos equivocamos —que no teníamos derecho de hacer lo que le hicimos. Pero lo _necesitábamos_ , ya ves.” Se secó los ojos y los labios con el pañuelo que apretujaba en su mano, arrugado como un papel. “Él y nadie más. ¿Te imaginas haberle dado todo ese poder a alguien menos digno?” 

“No,” dijo Natasha, sincera. “No, no puedo. Steve es realmente una muy buena persona.”

Si Peggy notó su desliz al usar el tiempo presente, no lo demostró. “Tenía mucho coraje,” continuó diciendo. “Tal fuerza y tal corazón. Supe que era el Capitán América en el momento en que lo vi. El suero—nunca se trató del suero.” Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. “Steve era el Capitán América en todos los aspectos que importaban. Mi querido muchacho.”

Natasha le sonrió. “Siento haberla molestado. La dejaré dormir.” Miró al jarrón de flores junto a la cama y las acarició con la yema de los dedos; sin tarjeta. “Hermosas flores,” dijo a modo de despedida.

“Sí,” asintió Peggy; sorbió su nariz y sonrió de nuevo. “James las trajo,” y Natasha se detuvo.

“¿James?” Repitió. “¿James Barnes?” Tuvo que resistir la tentación de llamar al equipo para que rodeará el edificio.

“Sí. Vino a verme—el bribón. Me trajo flores y algunos pasteles. Me gustan los pasteles.”

Natasha frunció el ceño ante la caja de pasteles. _Steve_ había traído los pasteles; estaba en el reporte, se había detenido especialmente para comprarlos en la pastelería Georgetown. Aunque no se mencionaron flores. “¿Qué dijo?” Preguntó Natasha lentamente.

“¿Quién?”

Natasha respiró hondo antes de responder. “James Barnes.”

“Oh, sólo quería decirme que se mudará a Nueva York,” dijo Peggy, alisando su colcha. “Se quedará con Tony. El hijo de Howard, Tony. Creo que intentará rescatar a Steve,” le confesó, en un susurro. “Pero no sé si podrá. Steve lleva muerto tanto tiempo.”

La boca de Natasha se abrió y luego se cerró otra vez; no tenía idea de qué decir. Peggy dejó escapar un suspiro.

“Pobre Steve. Pobre James, también. Era imposible entonces, lo que él quería. Ahora por supuesto, yo soy imposible ¿no?”

“Lo—lo siento, no entiendo,” dijo Natasha con cuidado. “¿ _Qué_ quería James?”

“Bueno, a Steve, por supuesto. Pero James era realista. Steve no lo era. No podía ver que era imposible— que era el Capitán América, una figura de cierta importancia y bastante más llamativo que el soldado americano promedio. Peggy negó con la cabeza. “Nunca iba a… Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora, ¿no?” Le mostró a Natasha una pequeña sonrisa. “Han sucedido _tantas_ cosas imposibles. ¿Qué es lo que dicen? ¿Dónde hay vida hay esperanza?”

“Sí,” dijo Natasha y asintió con seriedad. “Sí, yo también creo eso.”

* * *

Fue directo a la oficina de seguridad y pidió a los guardias que retrocedieran las imágenes de vigilancia; eran del tipo barato, imágenes pixeleadas en blanco y negro, y las cámaras solo tomaban imágenes cada tres segundos, por lo que las imágenes se movían a trompicones. Aun así, pudo ver de inmediato que no fue Steve quien llevó las flores. El repartidor era común: encorvado pero de complexión firme, usaba un gorro y un cortavientos con el logo de la florería. Miró el monitor, tratando de ver si realmente podría ser Barnes: no había una imagen clara de su cara desde ningún ángulo, pero podía ver su mano alrededor del jarrón— su mano enguantada. Estaba usando guantes de trabajo.

Entonces se quedó sin aliento, porque Rogers se subió al ascensor con él— y si era cierto, si Peggy no estaba delirando y se trataba de Barnes, se había acercado demasiado a Steve, separados sólo por un ramo de flores.

Las posibilidades corrieron por su cabeza, todas malas: que Barnes pudiera acercarse sin que Steve lo notara—no era imposible, pero ¿por qué? O Steve lo había _notado_ y se había callado, lo que significaría ¿qué… ? Se mordió el lado del pulgar. El traslado a Nueva York. Sospechaba que Barnes lo había impulsado de alguna manera; ¿y si lo estaba haciendo abiertamente? Manteniendo a Steve callado con—la posibilidad de actuar solo, ¿sin pelear? Asintió un poco para sí misma: eso habría hecho que Steve cooperara, sin duda. ¿Pero por qué? Manipular a Steve de esa manera ¿para qué exactamente?

“Quiero esa imagen,” le dijo al guardia “Consígame una copia impresa,” y luego abrió una línea segura con el equipo y dio la orden. “Corten la ventana a cuatro minutos. Si Rogers sale de la red durante más de cuatro minutos, quiero saberlo—y quiero un equipo preparado y armado, listo para derribar al Soldado de Invierno.” 

* * *

“Te necesito,” dijo Natasha por teléfono, y veinte minutos después alguien llamó a su puerta y él estaba allí.

“ _Cariño_ ,” dijo Clint, y ambos rieron. Natasha lo besó, cerró la puerta de un portazo y luego lo empujó hacia la cama. Él la miró atentamente mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, le sacó la camiseta de los pantalones y le bajó la cremallera. “No me malinterpretes,” dijo Clint, “porque esto está bien, pero ¿era para esto para lo que me necesitabas?”

“Esto primero,” dijo Natasha y lo tomó. Clint era bueno en la cama, su favorito. Era tan ágil, fuerte y paciente, tan interesado en darle placer, pero más que eso, él sabía cómo salir de su cabeza y sacarla a ella de la suya, ayudarla a ser un cuerpo sin complicaciones por unos preciosos momentos. La hizo correrse dos veces antes de que ella jadeara y le diera permiso para liberarse, y entonces se rieron y follaron salvajemente antes de colapsar sin aliento sobre la cama.

“Voy a decirte algo,” dijo Natasha, sudorosa y jadeante, “es tan secreto que ni siquiera tiene una autorización de seguridad.”

“De acuerdo,” murmuró Clint.

“El Soldado de Invierno,” dijo Natasha, sin mirarlo, “es James Buchanan Barnes.”

Lo dejó reaccionar, Clint rodó sobre su costado y la miró con el ceño fruncido, su cabello castaño iluminado por la luz. “ _James Barnes,_ ” repitió Clint. “¿El de los Commandos Aulladores Bucky Barnes?”

"Sí," dijo Natasha.

"Mierda," dijo Clint en voz baja. "¿Lo sabe Cap?"

“Sí. Fue él quien lo reconoció.”

“¿Cómo lo está tomando?” preguntó Clint.

Natasha sonrió con ironía. “ _No_ lo está tomando. No puede ver al Soldado de Invierno por lo que es— solo por lo que era.”

“ _Le disparó_ ,” objetó Clint.

“Oh, hizo más que eso,” dijo Natasha, empujando a Clint y sentándose. “No lo viste después del Helicarrier. El Soldado de Invierno le dio una paliza—y Rogers _lo dejó_ . _Lo dejó hacerlo,_ Clint,” insistió, adelantándose al intento de Clint de objetar. “He peleado al lado de Steve, sé lo que puede hacer. Lo vi pelear con el Soldado de Invierno cuando no sabía quién era. Dejó que Barnes lo golpeara. Y Barnes lo lastimó.” Dejó que su máscara se deslizara por un momento, dejó que la preocupación se esparciera por su rostro. “Steve podría vencer al Soldado de Invierno —pero no puede luchar contra James Barnes.” Miró fijamente a Clint. “Así que dependerá de nosotros.”

Clint deslizó la mano por su cabello con gentileza, luego trazó la cicatriz arrugada con el pulgar. “¿Cómo puedo ayudar?”

“Rogers se mudará a Nueva York,” le dijo, “A la Torre Stark, si puedes creerlo.”

“De acuerdo, eso es bueno, ¿no?” dijo Clint sorprendido. “La Torre Stark es mucho más segura que donde está ahora.”

“Seguro, sí se queda adentro; ¿crees que se quedará dentro?” Natasha negó con la cabeza. “Será mil veces más difícil protegerlo en Nueva York—por eso te necesito. Creo que Rogers va a estar buscando a Barnes, y —creo que podría encontrarlo. Creo que Barnes podría dejar que Steve lo encuentre. Peggy Carter dijo—” Se detuvo, cambiando de opinión. “Acabo de tener una conversación muy confusa con Peggy Carter.”

Alguien que no conociera a Clint podría haber pasado por alto el creciente interés en su expresión. “Cuéntame.”

Natasha negó con la cabeza casi riendo. “No está segura de cuál de ellos está vivo, o si alguno de ellos lo está. En su mente los confunde, lo cual es interesante. Pero me dijo dos cosas. Primero: dijo que Barnes se mudará a Nueva York para salvar a Steve. Pero—”

Clint ya estaba asintiendo. “Lo entendió al revés.”

“Correcto,” dijo Natasha. “ _Steve_ debe haberle dicho que él iba a Nueva York _a rescatar a Barnes_. De todos modos, eso tiene sentido. Creo que Steve espera encontrar al Soldado de Invierno y llevarlo a la Torre o atraerlo allí.”

“A Tony _le encantaría,”_ murmuró Clint. 

“Mejor Stark que la CIA”', señaló Natasha. “Quiero decir, si yo fuera Steve, eso es lo que estaría pensando. Sé que Steve es un optimista en lo que respecta al gobierno estadounidense, pero incluso él debe darse cuenta de que, si la CIA se apodera de Barnes, lo van a encerrar en alguna parte. Lo harán desaparecer, bajo la máxima seguridad. Con Stark, podrían haber lasers o lo que sea que tengan de máxima seguridad allí, pero tienen una oportunidad con Stark.”

“¿Qué más te dijo?” preguntó Clint.

Natasha se mordió el labio. “Dijo que habían estado—involucrados. Rogers y Barnes. Sexualmente. O enamorados, supongo.”

“Oh, estás bromeando.”

“No lo estoy. Es lo que ella dijo— y era la chica de Cap supongo que ella debería saberlo.”

Clint parecía tan desconcertado como siempre. “Bueno, eso explica tu espectacular fracaso en emparejarlo.”

“Eso explica más que eso,” dijo Natasha con gravedad. “Explica porqué Cap iba a dejar que el Soldado de Invierno lo matara.”

### CAPÍTULO DOS

Steve dejó todo a los de la mudanza, incluida su motocicleta con su dispositivo de rastreo, y optó por tomar el tren; se llevó su mochila, un gorro y gafas de sol. Llegó a la estación temprano, lo cual estuvo bien; le tomó solo unos minutos comprar un boleto de la máquina (no tenía sentido pagar en efectivo; todavía no) y luego deambular, preguntándose cuál de las mujeres de aspecto apurado usando traje, cuál de los demasiado-mayores estudiantes en sus zapatillas deportivas, cuál de los hombres gritando en sus teléfonos celulares, estaban asignados para vigilarlo. Se puso en la fila de un concurrido lugar de desayunos, compró jugo y yogurt; luego se instaló en una silla en el área de espera para comerlos. Trató de no buscar a Bucky. Si veía a Bucky, una de las mujeres apuradas o los universitarios podrían _verlo_ viendo a Bucky, y entonces lo tendrían.

Aún así, Bucky debía estar allí, porque en el tren Steve descubrió una tarjeta de plástico en el bolsillo de su chaqueta: Cafetería Whole Bean, leyó. Estación Grand Central, y Steve guardó la tarjeta en su billetera. Después sacó su libro —Trampa 22— y lo leyó todo el camino a Nueva York. Fue un viaje agradable. Fue casi decepcionante llegar a su destino.

Sin embargo, había algo sobre estar en Nueva York; lo sintió en el segundo en que pisó la plataforma de Pensilvania. Por encima de él, la pintura se desprendía de las vigas oxidadas que habían estado allí mucho antes de que él se sumergiera en el hielo, y se dio cuenta con un sobresalto que se sentía competente de nuevo, y confiado; Bucky les había dado la ventaja de estar en casa.

Normalmente habría salido y caminado—había muchas cosas en el distrito de la confección que no habían cambiado desde cuando estaba vivo, y siempre era agradable pasar por los vitrinas de Macy—pero en su lugar, tomó el metro a la estación Grand Central y encontró la cafetería Whole Bean en un rincón de la zona de comidas.

Había una fila—cada lugar tenía una fila: bienvenido a Nueva York— pero esperó pacientemente, mirando alrededor. La mujer que esperaba una ensalada en el siguiente puesto había estado en el tren con él y por el corte de su chaqueta, pensó que llevaba una pistolera. Le sonrió y tocó la punta de su gorro y eso fue todo—obtenía varias respuesta cuando sonreía a las mujeres en estos días, aunque una dama de Nueva York siempre podía ignorarte o decir que te fueras al diablo, pero esta combinación particular de determinación y mirada fría y ¿pánico?

Era un agente.

“¿Qué puedo servirte?” Preguntó el hombre en el mostrador, y Steve estuvo a punto de ordenar un café pequeño, suave y dulce—excepto que la gente ya no parecía hacer eso. También quería quedarse, tener una excusa para quedarse en la zona de comidas, así que miró la pizarra y leyó lo primero de la lista de especiales.

“¿Me das un—chai latte con un shot de expreso?” dijo dudoso.

“¡Chai latte con un shot!” Gritó el chico en el mostrador y Steve le dio la tarjeta de plástico.

El café costó unos escandalosos 6 dólares, pero quizás fue más sorprendente que la tarjeta tuviera unos cien dólares; claramente Bucky quería que creará el hábito de tomar café allí. Steve tomó un sorbo de su café mientras esquivaba a los pasajeros apresurados— _es como la estación Grand Central aquí_ — y encontró los ascensores hacía la Torre Stark. El edificio se encontraba sobre la estación como un buitre; una pena, de verdad, que a Stark se le hubiera permitido hacerlo, poner Grand Central en las sombras de su propio ego imponente. Steve tomó otro sorbo cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron; estaba delicioso, aunque no lo llamaría café. Era más como un pastel líquido: de hecho, le recordaba un pastel de vainilla y especias que solía hacer la mamá de Bucky.

* * *

“Me descubrió,” susurró la agente 55 en el oído de Natasha, “No sé si descubrió a Will.”

Natasha frunció el ceño. “¿Estás segura?”

“El Capitán América me miró. Me sonrió. Me _saludó_ —”

De acuerdo; sí. “¿En donde está ahora?” Exigió.

“Subió a la torre. Lo seguí cuando bajó del tren, en el metro y hasta Grand Central. Compró un latte y subió—”

Natasha frunció el ceño. “¿Compró un _latte_?”

“Sí. Chai latte con un shot de expreso— escuché al tipo gritarlo.”

La última vez que se sintió tan sobrepasada, hubo extraterrestres involucrados. “Rogers ni siquiera sabe qué es _eso_.”

* * *

“Cap,” dijo Tony, acercándose con la mano extendida y Steve descubrió que su disgusto por la torre se disipaba cuando se enfrentó al hombre; él edificio podría ser feo, pero Tony Stark estaba ofreciéndole un lugar en su _hogar_. Steve se acercó y estrechó su mano agradecido. Tony lo miró como si estuviera haciendo algo tremendamente inapropiado. “Uh, sí, es bueno verte también,” dijo Tony, apartando su mano. “Tus cosas aún no están aquí; le ganaste al camión. Pero tu habitación está amueblada y si hay algo que necesites…” Hizo un gesto aireado de hospitalidad. “Estaré feliz de enviar a mi comprador personal a conseguirte un par de cosas…”

 _No gracias_ , estuvo a punto de decir, pero cambió de opinión: _solo di que sí_. “Sí,” dijo Steve y levantó los brazos; estaba usando un cortavientos, una camiseta azul lisa y pantalones caqui. “Te lo agradecería. Me vendrían bien algunas cosas nuevas,” y en circunstancias diferentes Steve se habría preocupado por la sonrisa que se extendió en el rostro de Tony. Tal como estaban las cosas, no podía pensar en una mejor manera de no verse como él mismo que teniendo al comprador de Tony vistiéndolo.

“Genial,” dijo Tony. “ _Genial_. Haré que alguien suba a medir tu—” le hizo un gesto con la mano, “enorme cuerpo muy sobrediseñado,” y veinte minutos después, una mujer de ojos afilados vestida de negro llegó a sus habitaciones con una cinta de medir, y caminó a su alrededor, midiéndolo y murmurando para sí misma.

La mujer regresó con un perchero completo y varias bolsas grandes y con Clint Barton, quien siguió todo el desfile, arqueando las cejas y luciendo desconcertado. Steve se alegró de tener a Barton allí, era como una especie de verificación de la realidad, porque de lo contrario podría no haber encontrado la ropa tan divertida: jeans negros ajustados que eran tan bajos que dejaban al descubierto el hueso de la cadera, una gabardina de cuero negro que casi tocaba el piso y una colección completa de camisetas con cada variación posible del logo de _Industrias Stark_ estampado. Se las arregló para no perder la compostura hasta que la dama le ofreció, con aparente seriedad, un gorro de beisbol negro con una calavera y huesos grabada en pedrería y entonces se echó a reír y no pudo parar, a pesar de lo maleducado que era.

La mujer no parecía contenta, aunque se las arregló para mantenerse profesional. “Si no le gustan, tengo muchos otros—” Alcanzó el sombrero, pero Steve se lo quitó de un tirón y lo apretó contra su pecho con ambas manos.

“¿Gustarme? Estoy loco por este,” dijo Steve, y se lo puso, y ahora Barton estaba riendo también. Steve se encogió de hombros y se puso un abrigo de camuflaje con una capucha con adornos de piel mapache y probó cruzar la habitación. “Bueno, no lo sé,” dijo Steve asombrado, se volteó y se miró por encima del hombro en el espejo. Vio la etiqueta del precio de _cinco dígitos_ y _no pudo_ , ni siquiera si Bucky realmente lo quería con camuflaje y piel de mapache.

Algunas de las otras cosas no estaban tan mal y terminó quedándose con unas camisas color pastel, dos bonitos suéteres con cuello v y unas cómodas camisetas de manga larga que lo hicieron sentir como si estuviera usando su ropa interior en público, aunque Barton insistió en lo contrario. Barton también le dijo que se quedara con los jeans negros, así que lo hizo; también se permitió quedarse con una chaqueta de cuero negra con forro de chiporro: el cuello tenía algo de la fuerza aérea.

* * *

Clint notó que Stark prácticamente se frotaba las manos con satisfacción ahora que tenía a cuatro de los seis vengadores alojados bajo su techo. “Traigo a Thor y Romanov y completo la mesa,” dijo Tony, y apuñaló un bocado de bistec. “Cap ¿qué diablos te llevó a tomar una decisión tan sensata al fin?”

Una serie de complicadas emociones se extendió por el rostro del Cap; Dios, el tipo era un mentiroso terrible, pensó Clint.

“No lo sé,” dijo Steve finalmente, sonriendo incómodo. “La nostalgia, supongo.”

Tony asintió sabiamente. “Sí, debe ser duro para un chico de ciudad vivir en Washington. Washington _se considera_ una ciudad, pero no lo es,” y cuando Clint comenzó a protestar, Tony lo ignoró: “No lo es. No lo es en absoluto. No trates de decirme que lo es cuando no lo es.”

“Realmente no lo es'', agregó Steve, casi en tono de disculpa.

“ _Boston_ es una ciudad. _Chicago_ es una ciudad. _Baltimore_ , Dios ayúdalos,” dijo Tony estremeciéndose un poco, “es una ciudad. Washington es un museo y un parque en un pantano rodeado por edificios.”

Clint miró a Steve. “No puedo decir que esté equivocado'', admitió Steve.

“Bueno, yo crecí en Iowa,” dijo Clint y luego vio algo que nunca pensó ver: Steve Rogers y Tony Stark intercambiando miradas de horror.

“Bueno, _Iowa_ ,” dijo Stark con compasión, como si le estuviera diciendo a Clint que lamentaba que su perro hubiera muerto.

“Brooklyn es la cuarta ciudad más grande del país'', explicó Steve. “Como que malcría a un chico respecto a otros lugares. Tal vez, Londres,” y los ojos de Steve se alejaron mientras divagaba hacia algún lugar en su cabeza; Clint aprovechó la oportunidad para estudiar su cara. “Me gustó Londres,” comentó Steve vagamente.

“Estoy seguro de que también le gustaste a Londres,” dijo Tony noblemente y llenó el vaso de Steve. Steve le lanzó una mirada lenta y divertida. “De hecho, debería haber obtenido el número de Londres.”

Steve se giró hacia Clint. “¿Y qué trae a un chico de Iowa a Nueva York?”

Siempre es mejor decir la verdad, pensó Clint; o tanto como puedas. “Un trabajo,” dijo, y volvió a llenar su propio vaso. Él no era un super soldado. Podría emborracharse totalmente. “Del cual no puedo hablar.”

“Ohhh, espionaje,” dijo Tony Stark, pero fue la respuesta de Steve lo que la detuvo.

“¿No estás cansado de eso?” Preguntó Steve; su sonrisa fue corta y triste.

Clint lo pensó un momento. “Algo así, sí,” admitió. “¿Pero cuál es la alternativa?”

Steve suspiró. “Bueno, esa es la pregunta de mil dólares ¿no?”

Todos lo consideraron por un momento.

“Querrás decir la pregunta del _millón_ de dólares,” replicó Tony.

“No, no realmente,” dijo Steve.

“Jesús. _La inflación_ ,” dijo Tony, arqueando las cejas.

* * *

Esa noche Steve abrió los ojos, con la certeza irracional de que Bucky estaba allí. No era así— ¿cómo podría estar allí? Steve estaba solo en su temperado cuarto de vidrio, y repentinamente necesitaba aire, una ventana; se levantó de la cama, tomó una bata y partió en pijama y descalzo dentro de la sala común y salió a la terraza. Hacía frío pero no le importó. Aspiró aire en sus pulmones y miró hacia las brillantes ventanas de la ciudad. Líneas de farolas blancas y un torrente rojo de luces traseras, incluso a esa hora. Se preguntó en dónde estaba Bucky: ¿un departamento o un hotel? ¿en una pensión de mala muerte o en un albergue? ¿O en una azotea, mirándolo a través de la mira de un rifle? Steve esbozó un saludo perezoso por si acaso.

“Date prisa,” murmuró, como si la ciudad pudiera escucharlo y transmitirlo. Se envolvió bien en la bata. “Vamos, Buck—”

Steve se giró antes de saber porqué, la esperanza floreció en su pecho. Hawkeye salió de las sombras y Steve trató de controlar su expresión de decepción, sabía que estaba fallando.

“¿Estás bien?” Le preguntó Barton.

“Bien, gracias,” respondió Steve automáticamente. “Solo necesitaba algo de aire. Normalmente duermo con las ventanas abiertas.”

Barton frunció el ceño. “Deberías decirle a Jarvis si la temperatura no es—”

Steve forzó una sonrisa. “Jarvis no es una ventana.”

Barton asintió y avanzó hasta que estuvo de pie junto a Steve en la barandilla. Parecía estar debatiendo consigo mismo. Finalmente, tomó una decisión y dijo, luciendo incómodo: “Natasha me habló de—tu amigo.”

Barton lo estaba observando de cerca. Steve asintió sin decir nada.

“Mira, tienes que saber que hay gente preocupada por ti.” Dijo Barton.

Pero esta vez Steve no pudo contenerse. “¿Los hay?”

Barton parecía realmente desconcertado. “Claro que sí. _Por supuesto_ que sí. Mira, lo que sea que le haya pasado, en lo que sea que se haya convertido—no tienes que enfrentarlo solo,” dijo. “Es— Detesto decir que esto es algo que sabemos, pero esto es algo de lo que sabemos.”

Steve pudo ver el esfuerzo que esto suponía para Barton, que no era un hablador por naturaleza, así que estrechó sus brazos y escuchó. 

“Podemos desprogramarlo. Interrogarlo y ayudarlo a reintegrarse,” dijo Barton, y Steve luchó por mantener su rostro neutral. “Mira, Fury salvó a Natasha. Natasha me salvó a mí. Déjanos traerlo,” dijo Barton. “Déjanos—”

Steve esbozó una leve sonrisa. “No necesitan mi permiso. Ya lo habrían hecho —si pudieran.”

“Vendrá a ti,” dijo Barton rotundamente. “Si no lo ha hecho ya, ¿verdad?”

Steve estaba listo para hacer su propia pregunta. “Ese trabajo tuyo—soy yo, ¿no es cierto?” Y el rostro inexpresivo de Barton era mucho mejor que el suyo, pero no importaba. “Está bien,” le dijo, y lo decía en serio. “Entiendo. De verdad que lo entiendo.”

* * *

Sorprendentemente, la ropa ayudó. Vestido con jeans y zapatillas deportivas, con una sudadera con capucha debajo de la chaqueta negra, Steve se sentía mucho más anónimo mientras se movía por Grand Central: de alguna manera, menos como sí mismo. Bajó a la cafetería Whole Bean por una taza de café, luego deambuló por la estación, mirando escaparates, buscando el reflejo de Bucky en el cristal. Steve no lo vio, pero estaba bastante seguro de que reconoció al chico merodeando por el puesto de periódicos. Steve aceleró el paso, determinado a perderlo, se mezcló con la multitud y luego se metió abruptamente en una tienda. Sacó una camisa del perchero, entró a un probador y miró por la rendija de la pesada cortina de terciopelo; el chico universitario no entró, pero otro hombre —de traje gris con el teléfono en la oreja— pasó dos veces y luego se detuvo afuera para terminar su llamada. Steve suspiró aliviado y salió, agradeció a la vendedora y se fue.

Decidió cruzar el puente a pie, así que tomó el tren 4 en el centro. Le gustó el tren, le gustó que lo sacudieran sus ritmos familiares. También se sintió menos llamativo de lo que nunca se había sentido —como si finalmente estuviera encajando— y de repente tuvo el abrumador impulso de escapar: salir en una estación cualquiera y desaparecer.

El tren se había llenado de gente y Steve se puso de pie, agarrando la barra del techo y dejó que su expresión se quedará en blanco: la cortesía de Nueva York era la misma de antaño, y Steve sabía que los forasteros a menudo confundían como hostilidad un cortés intento de sus compañeros Neoyorquinos por alguna ilusión de espacio. Aquí, casi no había: una pequeña mujer hispana se había encajado debajo de su axila, y sus rodillas golpeaban las del niño sentado frente a él y algún tipo detrás de él estaba tan cerca que—

Era Bucky, sabía que era él. Sintió la mano izquierda enguantada de Bucky pasar por encima de su cadera, y vio la otra mano de Bucky agarrando la barra a la derecha de Steve. No pudo evitarlo: se movió a ciegas y entrelazó sus dedos. Sintió el aliento de Bucky en su cuello. Bucky estaba firme contra él, lo suficientemente cerca como para besarlo si tan solo giraba la cabeza.

“Te busqué,” murmuró Steve por encima del hombro. “Te busqué por todas partes.”

La boca de Bucky estaba casi en su oreja. “Lo sé,” le dijo. “Estaba mirando. Quería ver cómo estabas.”

Steve se movió ligeramente para que su pierna quedara firmemente contra la de Bucky. Siguieron en silencio por un minuto.

“Resulta que hay mucha gente observándote,” murmuró Bucky. “Pensé que tal vez estabas con esa mujer, Romanov,” y Steve se sacudió impotente, pero antes de poder decir nada, Bucky habló. “No, lo sé. Pero ella es implacable, esa mujer. No me deja acercarme a ti,” y Steve agachó la cabeza, no quería que nadie viera su reacción ante eso; ni siquiera Bucky. “Pensé que tal vez te estaba observando de la forma en que yo te estaba observando,” dijo Bucky sobre su oído. “Como si estuviera enamorada de ti. Pero ahora no lo creo. Tiene sus propias razones.”

“Tú,” murmuró Steve. “Te quieren a ti. Quieren—no lo sé. _Reprogramarte_ .” Permitió que las palabras salieran de su boca. “ _Interrogarte. Reintegrarte_. Me parece que quieren que trabajes para ellos ahora.”

“Trabajar,” dijo Bucky en voz baja. “Matar, querrán decir,” y Steve tragó el ácido en su boca. Conocía a Bucky lo suficiente como para escuchar la vacilación, la renuencia en su voz cuando dijo. “Lo haría—si tú—”

“ _No_ . _No_ ,” dijo Steve con los dientes apretados, y agregó: “eso es lo último que quiero.”

“Sí. De acuerdo.” Bucky soltó la mano de Steve y un momento después, Steve sintió el periódico en sus dedos y lo agarró. “No es una ventana de diez minutos,” dijo Bucky. “Es una ventana de _cuatro_ minutos. Me sentiría halagado si no estuviera tan irritado. Pero es lo que tenemos. Lee tu periódico,” dijo. “Estarán despistados por el papel,” y luego Bucky se apartó de él cuando el tren entró en Canal Street. Se bajó y desapareció entre la multitud en la plataforma. 

Steve había planeado bajarse en el puente, pero no lo hizo, y cuando un asiento se desocupó, se sentó en él. Abrió el periódico— un ejemplar del _Times_ — y comenzó a leer.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba buscando. Lo supo en el momento en que lo encontró.

* * *

Natasha estaba de pie al otro lado de la calle de la Torre Stark, en el lado de Vanderbilt, y miraba a la gente pasar. Era una pesadilla, desde la perspectiva de seguridad—no solo la intersección más concurrida del mundo, no solo justo encima de una estación de tren que da servicio a millones de personas, sino que toda el área estaba en construcción y cubierta de andamios: el centro de la ciudad todavía se recuperaba del ataque de los Chitauri. Podría llamar a algunos agentes más, supuso, pero necesitaría la mitad de la guardia nacional para cubrir el lugar apropiadamente. Miró hacia la Torre. El ascensor era el cuello de botella, decidió. Rogers tendría que tomar el ascensor para entrar y salir—solo tenían que quedarse con él y no perderlo.

Su teléfono sonó. “¿En donde está?” preguntó.

“En la biblioteca, si puedes creerlo,” respondió Clint. “Primero fue al jardín botánico. Comió un sándwich y miró las rosas. Luego volvió al tren y fue a la biblioteca central en la 42. Mira, _lo sabe_ ,” dijo Clint con impaciencia. “ _Te dije_ que lo sabia. Sabe que lo estamos vigilando y le agradamos pero no confía en nosotros tanto como podría—lo cual es bastante, diría yo. Así que está jugando, paseándose como turistas—”

“¿Alguna vez estuvo fuera de vista?”

“No por más de cuatro minutos. Desapareció un minuto en Banana Republic y luego fue al baño en el jardín botánico—no te preocupes, dentro de los parámetros de una meada,” agregó Clint secamente. “Además de eso, tuvimos los ojos puestos en él: en el metro y junto a las rosas. Barret lo tiene ahora, dice que está en la sala de mapas de la biblioteca.”

Eso la detuvo. “¿La sala de mapas?” Natasha frunció el ceño. “¿Qué está buscando?”

“No sabemos. Barret tratará de echar un vistazo, pero no es fácil acercarse. Pidió muchas cosas—mapas y planos: tubos de papel. El Cap tiene muchas cosas en su mesa, pero es difícil ver lo que está mirando en realidad.”

“Genial,” dijo. “¿Hay cámaras?”

“No hay cámaras,” dijo Clint sombríamente. “Las bibliotecas serían una locura de esa manera.”

Ella suspiró. “Bueno, me alegra que alguien esté respetando la privacidad.”

“Probablemente por eso el Cap fue allí—para burlarse de nosotros.”

“No, no lo creo. Biblioteca, estación de trenes, el jardín botánico: todos son grandes lugares públicos. Está exhibiéndose ahí afuera—para Barnes,” ella suspiró. “Dejando una abertura para que se acerque—o convirtiéndose en un maldito objetivo.”

“¿Viste su ropa?” Interrumpió Clint.

“Sí.” Había visto fotos, Steve Rogers con una sudadera con capucha y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Perturbador; por primera vez, Steve se las había arreglado para verse como cualquier otro chico de las calles de Nueva York. “Se ve bien. No lo perdamos.”

Clint vaciló y luego dijo. “Le dije a Cap que podíamos ayudarlo— con Barnes, quiero decir. ¿Podremos?”

“No lo sé,” dijo Natasha. “Si es Stark—tal vez. Si es la CIA…” mordió su labio. “El Soldado de Invierno es un gran trofeo: la CIA va a querer colgar su cabeza en la pared. Y Steve no lo permitirá, así que tendrán que ocuparse de él también. Cooper ya está pensando en qué tipo de celdas tienen para retenerlo.”

"Jesús," dijo Clint.

“Sí. He pensado en plantar contrainteligencia: sacar a la CIA de nuestras espaldas, darnos espacio para operar. Podríamos decir que se ha visto al Soldado de Invierno en — _Arkhangelsk_. Ese sería territorio conocido: la puerta de entrada al norte, a Nueva Zembla, las bases de investigación soviética. Cooper lo creería. También podríamos convencer a Steve,” añadió pensativa; si Rogers pensaba que Barnes se había ido del país, sería mucho más fácil deshacerse de él. Una fosa común en alguna parte, pan comido. Rogers podría seguir buscando, pero se desanimaría después de un tiempo.

"¿No crees que el Cap iría volando a _Arkhangelsk_?" Clint arrastró las palabras. "No es precisamente de los que se rinden."

"Te lo digo, es mejor si Steve nunca lo encuentra," dijo Natasha. "Es mejor si Barnes simplemente desaparece."

### CAPÍTULO TRES

Steve se quedó en la sala de mapas hasta que anunciaron que la biblioteca estaba cerrando, luego enrolló todos los dibujos y planos y los dejó en el escritorio. Esperó hasta que el bibliotecario se los llevó —podía sentir ojos sobre él, incluso allí— pero Bucky tenía razón, por supuesto: el papel era papel y era seguro de una manera en que los archivos digitales no lo eran.

Alguien más podría haber visto los números que Bucky garabateo en el periódico Times y haber asumido que eran números de teléfono, pero Steve conocía el sistema decimal Dewey. La biblioteca pública de Nueva York no relacionaba los nombres con los números de solicitud de artículos y Steve pidió mucho más de lo que necesitaba. Así que, con suerte nadie sabría nunca lo que había visto, o que Bucky le había dejado diminutas marcas de lápiz en las hojas enrolladas que Steve había borrado cuidadosamente.

Siempre había sido bueno con los mapas y planos; su cerebro estaba maquinado para la información visual, supuso. Había sido una ventaja para él durante la guerra: no había tenido que mirar demasiado un mapa del campo de batalla o un plan estratégico antes de tenerlo grabado en la cabeza: lo suficientemente detallado para dibujarlo. Recordó haber guiado a los Comandos Aulladores a través de los elaborados giros y vueltas de la armería de Berchtesgaden después de que habían cableado el lugar para que estallara: de hecho, Steve podría apostar que todavía recordaba el lugar lo suficientemente bien como para dibujarlo, incluso ahora. Comparado a ese laberinto, el diseño de Grand Central era simple.

La única parte complicada era que Bucky lo había dirigido a mapas de tres años diferentes, y se dio cuenta de que Bucky quería que los superpusiera, en su mente —para ver donde se encontraban los lúgubres pasillos de antaño dentro de las brillantes restauraciones de hoy en día. Como la mayoría de la ciudad, Grand Central estaba compuesta de capas sobre capas, no solo en el espacio sino también en el tiempo: túneles y pasillos de servicio y entradas de recepción tapiadas de tiendas desaparecidas hace mucho tiempo: todas las peluquerías, mercerías y fuentes de sodas reemplazadas por tiendas de moda y Apple Store.

Sin embargo, pensó que lo había conseguido. Cuando cerró los ojos, pudo ver toda la estación desplegada frente a él.

* * *

Camino el par de cuadras de regreso a la Torre Stark a lo largo de las aceras abarrotadas, felizmente anónimo entre la multitud. Redujo la velocidad al girar hacia Vanderbilt: una limusina se había detenido frente a la entrada principal y un chofer estaba ayudando a bajar a Pepper Potts. Eso le recordó un pensamiento que había tenido, algo que tenía la intención de hacer, así que se dirigió directamente hacia ella, interceptando al portero y haciéndose cargo de su maletín y su bolso de viaje.

“¡Steve!” lo saludó Pepper y se estiró para saludarlo. “Me enteré de que estabas aquí.” Ella tomó su brazo y dejó que la escoltara al vestíbulo ornamentado de mármol. “¿Cómo estás? Me alegro tanto de verte.”

“Lo mismo digo,” le dijo Steve, sintiendolo; de verdad le agradaba Pepper. “Me alegra haberme encontrado contigo. Quería hablarte de algo.” El conserje tenía el ascensor esperando por ellos. “Me vendría bien tu ayuda, creo. ” 

“Por supuesto.” Pepper lo miró con curiosidad. “¿Qué puedo…?”

Steve pensó como plantearlo, “No estoy del todo seguro de lo que estoy pidiendo. Supongo que me gustaría—como el Capitán América, quiero decir—” Negó con la cabeza y comenzó de nuevo. “Cuando era niño, a veces había gente famosa en la radio, leyendo libros y contando historias”, explicó mientras subían. “Y luego, durante la guerra, hice algunos programas yo mismo pero—ya sabes, se trataba de la guerra, comprar estampas y…” Pepper lo miró con educada confusión, así que se detuvo y volvió a intentarlo. “Me gustaría hacer algo por los niños,” le dijo Steve. “Como el Capitán América. Algo—educativo,” agregó, “Tal vez algo en la biblioteca. O en la radio—”

El rostro de Pepper se iluminó. “¡Plaza Sesamo! ¿Por qué no te hemos puesto en Plaza Sésamo? Eres perfecto para eso.”

“No sé qué es eso,” dijo Steve con sinceridad. 

“Es lo que estás pidiendo,” dijo Pepper con absoluta certeza. “Un programa para niños. Haré los arreglos.”

“Qué sea pronto,” soltó Steve. “Si es posible—por favor,” agregó, recordando sus modales.

“Creo,” dijo Pepper, sonriendo irónicamente, “que estarán muy ansiosos por—”

La puerta del ascensor se abrió de golpe y Tony Stark estaba de pie allí con un enorme ramo de margaritas.

“Cariño,” dijo, y luego miró a Steve. “No tú.”

Pepper le sonrió con cariño y luego terminó su pensamiento cuando Steve dejó su maletín y bolso de viaje fuera de la puerta y presionó el botón de su piso. “Estoy segura de que harán todo lo posible por ti. Querrán que lo hagas.”

“¿Querrán que haga qué?” Preguntó Tony.

“Plaza Sésamo,” respondió Pepper mientras Steve presionaba discretamente el botón ‘cerrar’.

Tony parpadeó. “¿Va a estar en Plaza Sesamo? _Yo_ quiero estar en Plaza Sésamo“

“¿En serio?” Preguntó Pepper, haciendo una pequeña mueca de vergüenza mientras Steve presionaba el botón otra vez: _cerrar, cerrar._

“¡Seguro! ¿Por qué demonios no?” Exigió Tony mientras la puerta se cerraba, pero Pepper debe haberlo convencido de lo contrario porque ni Tony ni Ironman se aparecieron a la mañana siguiente. Clint, por otro lado, bebía su café adormilado mientras miraba a Steve parado allí con su uniforme más brillante y colorido. “Esto tengo que verlo.” Le dijo. Steve forzó una sonrisa y trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que Clint no lo decía literalmente, de que no lo hacía por trabajo.

Pepper los llevó en limusina hasta el estudio en Queens, en donde Steve pasó cinco felices horas grabando varios demos para el Canal de Televisión para Niños, principalmente interpretando a un hombre recto y un poco de un peludo rosado. Habían pasado años desde que había hecho algo como eso, pero una vez había sido bastante bueno, y podía ver que los directores estaban gratamente sorprendidos por su habilidad porque seguían proponiendo cosas nuevas para él. Habló mucho sobre la letra A. ( _A es por América,_ explicó, señalando inteligentemente su frente. _A es por Avengers. A es por Orangutan—¿qué? ¿no lo es? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo es?_ ) Dejó que Super Archibaldo lo acompañara en una misión y le guiñó el ojo a los niños en casa cuando Archibaldo lo arruinó. Señaló que Star y Stripes comenzaban con el sonido _ST_ _—_ el _ST_ que necesita señalar, explicaron, se generaría digitalmente para que apareciera sobre su cabeza justo donde estaba la cinta verde, pero nunca había tenido problemas llegando a una marca. Era como una comedia teatral, explicó.

Eso también lo era.

* * *

Su teléfono sonó.

 _Nat_ , la mensajeo Clint _. SGR irá a Queens para aparecer en Plaza Sésamo_.

Miró fijamente el mensaje y luego volvió a la calle y esperó hasta que la limusina de Pepper salió del garaje de Stark, como si ver la limusina pudiera responder todas las preguntas, como si pudiera hacer que tuviera sentido. ¿Plaza sésamo? Pero eso era—

— y _tonta_ de ella por dejar que eso la distrajera, porque él estuvo sobre ella, con el brazo de metal apretando con fuerza su garganta y arrastrándola hacia la puerta de un restaurante chino abandonado. Se resistió y lo pateó tratando de arañar cualquier punto vulnerable —cara, ojos, ingle— pero él tenía un buen agarre. Sus botas se despegaron del piso.

"Estoy _intentando_ ser paciente," gruñó, "pero me estás _poniendo a prueba_ , mujer. Aléjate de él. Déjalo en paz mald _—_ "

"¡No!" masculló ella, tratando de hacer palanca para quitar el brazo de su garganta. "No hasta que me digas que _—_ "

"No te rindo cuentas a ti," dijo con los dientes apretados, pero su mano encontró la pistola paralizante y él se tambaleó ante la primera descarga y la dejó ir. Ella se dio la vuelta, le golpeó las rodillas con su bastón y lo pateó con fuerza con su bota con punta de acero cuando cayó: dos veces en los riñones y una en la cabeza. Él se puso pálido de dolor, pero no se desmayó ni disminuyó la velocidad sino que la agarró de la pierna y la retorció. Ella se giró hacia atrás y lo esperó lista para cuando se lanzó contra ella.

Se estrellaron juntos contra la destartalada puerta de la cocina y contra la antigua estufa de hierro con todas sus puntas afiladas. Ella le dio otra descarga eléctrica, pinchando su cuello, y él apartó el arma a toda velocidad de su mano. Él era mucho, mucho más fuerte que ella, así que se montó en su espalda y lo apresó, apretando sus piernas alrededor de él con todas sus fuerzas, hizo que se tambaleara bajo su peso, trató de mantenerse lo suficientemente cerca de él para que no pudiera lastimarla sin lastimarse él, al menos un poco. Le arañó la cara, pero unos dedos metálicos agarraron su brazo y jadeó de dolor.

Él cayó de rodillas, tirando con fuerza su brazo hizo que se despegara de su cuerpo, se deslizó de sus hombros —y la tenía. Su mano de carne se sentía tan fuerte como la de metal y estaba a punto de aplastarla contra el piso de concreto.

Necesitaba un arma y rápido. “Peggy Carter dice que solía follarte,” dijo Natasha sin aliento, aferrándose a él. “¿Es eso lo que quieres de él? ¿Un buen polvo?” había sido una bomba, pero funcionó más allá de sus salvajes sueños: lo detuvo en seco, dejándolo estupefacto. Ella aprovechó la ventaja. “ _Ese_ chisme no estaba en el Smithsoniano,” le dijo hablando en voz baja. “En estos días la gente es tan descuidada sobre la verificación de datos. Sin orgullo por su trabajo.”

Él apretó la mandíbula pero su rostro se endureció. “No sabes nada de mí.”

Ella sintió la apertura y rápidamente hizo presión. “Bueno, sé que casi _acabas_ con él,” dijo, dura y burlona. “Cuatro balas, tres en el estómago. Muy dolorosas, las heridas de bala en el estómago… el ácido estomacal le cocía las entrañas, ¿lo sabías?” y no estaba preparada para el espasmo que cruzó su rostro. “Le destrozaste el pómulo. Le rompiste la cuenca del ojo. Tres semanas en el hospital — de verdad lo lastimaste,” y para el horror de Natasha sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Esto… no era como se suponía que iba a pasar, pensó Natasha. No se suponía que el Soldado de Invierno —se _derrumbara_ así. Su agarre sobre ella se aflojó y ella se soltó de sus manos, se tambaleó hacia atrás y sacó ambas armas. El no se fijó más en ella; simplemente se sentó en el suelo y se quedó con la mirada perdida en la nada.

“No era yo.” Parecía desorientado. “No fui yo— Yo _jamás_ habría—”

“Fuiste _tú_ ,” dijo ella. “Puedo hacer coincidir las balas con tu _arma_ . Puedo hacer coincidir tus puños en sus moretones, tus dedos con las marcas en su _cuello_ ,” él se encorvó y comenzó a sollozar entrecortadamente, mojado y feo. Lo observó cuando empujó la palma de sus manos hacia sus ojos y luchó por controlarse. Lo miró fijamente, sorprendida y nerviosa. Pero no estaba en ella no ir a matar, y ahora podía oler la sangre: Steve era su punto débil tan seguro como él era el de Steve. “Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar que te hagan desaparecer antes de que él se de cuenta.” Dijo ella. “Seguro que estará triste y apuesto a que incluso seguirá buscándote, pero le dará algo que hacer los malditos fines de semana y tú no serás responsable de hacerlo caer contigo.”

Mantuvo sus armas apuntándolo mientras hablaba; sabía bien que no debía subestimarlo, pero pensó que si podía seguir provocándolo de esa manera, gatillando sus emociones, podría volverse descuidado y cometer errores. Las emociones te hacen predecible, pero el Soldado de Invierno siempre había sido frío, práctico y completamente aterrador.

Se quedó muy quieto entonces, aunque sus hombros todavía se agitaban con su respiración pesada y entrecortada. Cuando apartó las manos y levantó la cara, las lágrimas habían desaparecido, pero su rostro se había vuelto extrañamente relajado. “De acuerdo,” dijo.

He calculado mal, pensó Natasha.

Él estaba muy lejos, mirando algo que ella no podía ver, su expresión pasó del dolor al arrepentimiento y a algo muy parecido al terror, y entonces le ofreció sus manos y muñecas con las palmas hacia arriba. Sus dedos eran extrañamente delicados, incluso los de metal. “Tienes razón,” le dijo “Llévame,” y luego murmurando más para sí mismo que para ella. “Puedo hacerlo.” Sus ojos se desenfocaron. “Sea lo que sea, puedo…” Tragó saliva y extendió más las manos. 

Ella cargaba con esposas y un poderoso sedante, pero no quería usar ninguno de ellos. No podía llevarlo con la CIA: no cuando él entendía tan claramente lo que le esperaba. Lo estudió: era la primera vez que lo miraba bien. James Barnes. Estaba teniendo problemas para controlar su rostro: su boca inesperadamente curva, temblaba un poco. Se preguntó si era por eso por lo que lo hicieron usar una máscara todos esos años.

Stark, entonces. Podría llevárselo a Stark. Esa era la solución obvia: la Torre estaba ahí, la Torre podría retenerlo, y podrían mantenerlo encerrado hasta que descubrieran que hacer con él. Sí era rehabilitarse, si realmente había tanto de James Barnes vivo en él, ella misma lo envolvería con un lazo y se lo daría a Steve para navidad, un pequeño regalo de agradecimiento. Eso debería hacerlo feliz, pensó. Excepto—

Excepto que Rogers había ido a _Plaza Sesamo_ , pensó, y frunció el ceño.

Barnes la miró con curiosidad, ojos cautelosos, y en ese momento ella aclaró su mente: estaba bastante segura de que podría capturarlo otra vez, ahora que sabía que lo motivaba, pero una vez que estuviera en custodia nunca saldría. “Vete,” le dijo, enfundando sus armas, y no sabía quién estaba más sorprendido, él o ella. “Vete de aquí,” y luego las cosas se pusieron más locas porque _no_ se fue. Se quedó allí sentado, luciendo perdido: un tipo dividido entre el conflicto de órdenes.

“Pero,” dijo Barnes, y tomó una bocanada de aire. “Tú dijiste—”

“ _Olvida_ lo que dije,” respondió irritada, y entonces supo lo que tenía que decir: “No me importas un _carajo_. Hago esto por Steve. Estoy tratando de averiguar qué es lo mejor para Steve,” y entonces lo vio asentir rápidamente y moverse hacia la salida, su mundo obviamente volvía a tener sentido. Vaciló en la puerta y la miró.

“Yo también,” le dijo torpemente. “Si puedes creerlo,” y la dejó allí.

* * *

En retrospectiva, lo entendía todo — _Plaza Sésamo_ , pensó, negando con la cabeza. Eso era cuestión de _legado_ : Steve Rogers estaba trabajando en su legado como Capitán América, y eso puso todo lo que había hecho bajo una luz completamente diferente.

Steve no estaba tratando de hacer entrar al Soldado de Invierno. Steve estaba tratando de salir. No intentaba sacar a Barnes fuera de su escondite; estaba buscando el escondite de Barnes para poder seguirlo y _desaparecer_ con él.

Peggy Carter se lo había dicho, se dio cuenta un momento después —y maldita sea, debió escuchar a Peggy, porque Peggy realmente los conocía, a ambos. _Va a rescatar a Steve_ , había dicho, y Natasha imaginó el tenso e infeliz rostro enmarcado en la mesa de noche de Peggy; imaginó el departamento vacío de Steve, su extraña vida a medias. _Incluso cuando no tenía nada, tenía a Bucky_ — y allí estaba: James Barnes, de vuelta de entre los muertos y _viniendo a salvarlo._

Excepto que no iban a lograrlo. Ella sabía, mejor que nadie, cuántos agentes vigilaban a Steve. El gobierno de los Estados Unidos había tenido los ojos puestos en él desde que salió del hielo en el 2011—demonios, es probable que incluso desde 1943. _Una figura de cierta importancia y bastante más llamativo que el soldado americano promedio_ , había dicho Peggy. Lo habían observado en el hospital, en SHIELD, en su departamento en DC —tal vez le habían dado una ventana de más de cuatro minutos, pero no mucho más. Steve siempre había tenido agentes asignados para vigilarlo, y siempre sería así. Ahora entendía porque había sido tan fácil presionar a Barnes a la desesperación: él sabía cuánta vigilancia había sobre Steve. Probablemente también lo sabía en 1943; James, como Peggy había explicado, era el realista.

* * *

Una mañana entera en uniforme como el Capitán América lo dejó con comezón y sintiéndose expuesto, así que cuando Steve volvió a la torre se cambió a la ropa más cómoda que pudo encontrar y se dirigió a Grand Central para tomar café. Caminó por el patio de comidas, bebiendo su café y trazando el mapa de la habitación según los planos en su cabeza. Entendía porque Bucky lo había elegido: el lugar estaba lleno de salidas: no solo la enorme escalera principal y las escaleras eléctricas, sino numerosas salidas hacia la plataforma alrededor, por no mencionar los pasillos de acceso, rampas, puntos de entrega, paneles de servicio para agua y líneas de gas necesarias para preparar alimentos. Y muchas de las vías del nivel inferior estaban en desuso. Llegó al final del pasillo, luego se volvió y un hombre de traje, hablando por teléfono celular, se detuvo abruptamente también.

Cuatro minutos, pensó Steve, y miró su reloj. Casi no había tiempo para— y su atención fue captada por un hombre mayor con una barba gris descuidada sentado en un rincón del suelo. Estaba usando una chaqueta del ejército y botas de combate, sostenía un cartel de cartón andrajoso que decía VETERANO SIN HOGAR, AYUDA POR FAVOR, y Steve arrojó su vaso de café a la basura y se acercó a él sin pensarlo, agachándose.

“¿Qué unidad?” Preguntó Steve.

“La 103,” respondió el hombre; sus manos estaban sucias. “Operación Furia Urgente, Granada. ¿Y tú?”

Steve hizo una mueca. “Mi situación era un poco complicada. Estaba un poco apegado a los muchachos de la 107.” Sacó su billetera, tomó todo el efectivo que cargaba y una tarjeta rectangular con su nombre y un pequeño escudo estampado. Se había resistido a las tarjetas al principio, pero le fueron útiles más de una vez. Sacó un lápiz de su bolsillo interior, giró la tarjeta y escribió un mensaje en el reverso con pequeñas mayúsculas. _Bob_ — Robert Turner dirigía un refugio de veteranos y a Steve le agradaba— _Por favor ayuda al portador de esta tarjeta, no como un favor para mí, sino porque una cosa a la vez es mejor que nada. SGR._ Le entregó el dinero y la tarjeta al hombre y dijo: “¿Conoce el refugio Rosemont en el Bowery?”

“Sí,” dijo el hombre después de un momento. “Conozco ese lugar.”

“Pide ver al encargado y dale esto,” dijo Steve. “Él te ayudará.” Se movió para ponerse de pie y el hombre le entregó su taza de café. Steve la tomó, agradeciéndole mientras se enderezaba, luego sonrió con cortesía. “Esto no es mío.”

“Claro que lo es,” dijo el hombre y Steve miró el vaso de cartón. Era de Whole Bean y tenía escrito STEVE con marcador negro por un lado y en el otro con letras más pequeñas: _No deberíamos hacer esto. Es un error._

“Lo mataré,” dijo Steve, sin pensar. “Voy a…” Y luego se agachó de nuevo y suplicó, “¿Dónde está? El tipo que te dio esto.” El hombre se limitó a mirarlo. “Necesito verlo.” Insistió Steve. “Por favor, él es mi mejor amigo y era mi sargento y está cometiendo un grave error,” el veterano frunció el ceño por un momento, tal vez sopesando las súplicas de Steve contra cualquier información que Bucky le hubiera dado. 

“Vía 125,” dijo el hombre; sus ojos eran claros y serios. “La sala de servicio.”

“Gracias,” dijo Steve.

 _No corras_ , le había dicho Natasha. _Camina_ , así que Steve metió las manos en los bolsillos y se obligó a caminar de regreso. El tipo del traje seguía hablando por teléfono, o fingiendo que lo hacía, pero le dio a Steve cierta distancia; probablemente temía que Steve lo hubiera descubierto. Aun así, Steve estimó que debía haber al menos otro agente en un lugar de ese tamaño, tal vez más. El tablero de vidrio grabado que indicaba las vías 125-126 estaba al lado de un puesto de helados y Steve se detuvo y miró los recipientes dentro de la vitrina refrigerada, como si estuviera tratando de elegir un sabor.

Las puertas doradas dobles que conducían a la plataforma estaban cerradas, pero apostaba a que no con cerradura.

Cuatro minutos, pensó, mirando su reloj. Tal vez era tiempo de ver cuánto tiempo era.

Respiró profundo, presionó un botón en su reloj, y caminó con calma pero con determinación hacia las puertas—abrió una y se deslizó por ella. Solo cuando estuvo al otro lado se echó a correr, corriendo a toda velocidad a lo largo de la plataforma desierta y subiendo las escaleras eléctricas detenidas en el otro extremo. Salió a una sala lúgubre, con la palabra SALIDA pintada a mano en las baldosas manchadas de suciedad y una flecha apuntando a la derecha; corrió en sentido contrario, hacía lo que sabía era el corredor de servicio y apenas se detuvo para no derribar a una anciana mientras doblaba la esquina.

“Lo—iento,” jadeó Steve, “Lo siento”, y demonios, que idiota era: el salón estaba lleno de gente, la mayoría de ellos cargando toda su vida con ellos en bolsas o cajas o carros de supermercado, y él —¿Cuántas tarjetas tenía?— pero allí estaba Bucky, mirándolo boquiabierto y con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Steve lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró por el pasillo, atravesó una puerta de metal oxidada que parecía haber sido lijada con un abrelatas gigante. Una estación de paso eléctrica, con transformadores zumbando y un vago sabor metálico en el aire, y Steve se giró hacía él y dijo, “¡No puedes tomar esta decisión! ¿Me escuchaste? No te dejaré hacer esto de nuevo: no puedes tomar decisiones por ambos. No tienes derecho, Buck.”

“Pero,” protestó Bucky, y Steve lo calló sujetándolo de los hombros y besándolo, deslizó sus manos hacia su cara para mantenerlo en su lugar. Bucky se sacudió de sorpresa y perdió el equilibrio, pero Steve no lo soltó.

El tiempo se relentizó. Se abrazaron y el tiempo se detuvo y el mundo fue cálido por primera vez en una eternidad, el brazo de Bucky se deslizó pesadamente sobre sus hombros y abrió la boca. El beso se profundizó y se volvió hambriento, y terminaron cayendo hacia atrás contra la pared sucia y besándose descuidadamente: mejillas, mandíbula, presionando juntas cada parte de su cuerpo, barbillas resbaladizas. Dios, extrañaba a Bucky, extrañaba el _sexo_ , extrañaba —y Steve estaba jadeando, arrastrando los dedos por el cabello de Bucky y acercándolo, probando su—

Su reloj emitió una serie de penetrantes pitidos metálicos. 

“Tengo que irme,” dijo Steve con la voz entrecortada, arreglándoselas para retroceder, pero Bucky había colapsado, hombros contra el muro, jadeaba: se veía desolado. Steve lo agarró y lo sacudió. “Tienes que ceñirte al plan,” insistió. _“¿Está bien? Por favor_ , Buck, has logrado tanto, has sido tan fuerte y estamos _tan cerca_ ahora”

“Steve,” la expresión de Bucky era de agonía. “No quiero arrastrarte a esto. Nunca quise—”

“No. _Detente_ .” Steve apretó los dedos sobre él involuntariamente. “Eso no es— Mira, de ahora en adelante, a donde tú vayas yo voy, ¿entendido? Lo hemos hecho al revés y no fue bueno. Es juntos o nada— ¿Está bien? _¿Está bien?_ ”

“Está bien,” dijo Bucky justo cuando el reloj de Steve volvió a sonar. “Ve,” y Steve echó a correr, salió disparado por la puerta oxidada y saltó sobre la basura y los obstáculos mientras la gente se apartaba a ambos lados del corredor —y en vez de volver a bajar a la plataforma siguió las señales pintadas de salida, sabiendo que lo llevarían al vestíbulo principal de la estación. Allí habría cámaras, tenía que volver a la red y rápido.

La voz de Natasha sonaba en su cabeza —“Cuando estés huyendo: _camina_ ,”— pero quería que lo vieran, necesitaba ser visto —así que salió al vestíbulo principal trotando, moviéndose en diagonal a través del lugar, tan llamativo como podía verse sin agitar los brazos hacia las cámaras. Sus compatriotas neoyorkinos instintivamente le abrieron un camino, algunos de ellos afirmando sus carteras y lanzándole miradas de odio por su interrupción. Steve caminó rápidamente a través del pasaje Graybar, luego se detuvo debajo de una cámara enorme y pidió una docena de donas, tomándose su tiempo para ello.

Llevaría dos… no, tres de mermelada, dos glaseadas, y ¿qué eran esos de ahí, buñuelos?

* * *

“¡Lo tenemos!” Escuchó Clint en su audífono, junto a un chasquido de estática. “Acaba de aparecer en el vestíbulo principal, en Fancy Donuts,” pero Clint se dirigió a otro lugar, siguió el rastro aún visible que Rogers había dejado entre la multitud. De vuelta al pasillo por el cual había salido, dio con la puerta de servicio, con vías de metal en el suelo debajo de las bisagras, adentrándose en la estación. Salió a un pasillo vacío, pero podía oír voces más abajo. Olió a los indigentes antes de verlos. Dejaron de hablar y lo miraron: un muro de hostilidad y miradas defensivas.

“Lo siento,” dijo Clint. “Sigan en lo suyo,” y estaba a punto de moverse cuando lo vio —el rápido intercambio de miradas, una mirada nerviosa e inteligente— y sintió la creciente tensión cuando dobló en el pasillo en vez de seguir derecho. Se dio cuenta de que estaban debatiendo seriamente si involucrarse —enfrentarlo, detenerlo, bloquear su camino— pero se mantuvieron quietos cuando pasó. Un hombre negro en un chaquetón polvoriento se apoyó contra la pared y lo miró fijamente, masticando un mondadientes en su boca. Dos ancianas lo miraron mal. Un viejo sucio vistiendo una chaqueta militar yacía sobre un trozo de cartón junto a un soldado más joven sentado contra la pared con las rodillas levantadas y la cabeza gacha y luego una chica con trenzas rubias y un sucio ros—Clint se detuvo y retrocedió.

“ _Barnes_ ,” murmuró, y _Dios_ , era rápido: se levantó y se puso de pie antes de que Clint siquiera pudiera levantar su mano, aunque sus dedos rozaron la tela de su chaqueta antes de cerrarse en el aire vacío. “Mierda,” murmuró y lo persiguió —e iba a _atrapar_ al bastardo, _sabía_ que lo haría: el Soldado de Invierno no iba a perderlo en los pasillos y túneles vacíos de la estación, y si se dirigía hacia arriba, en donde estaba la gente —como lo hizo, empujando la puerta de acceso a la parte pública de la estación, la presencia de las otras personas inmediatamente lo hizo reducir la velocidad. Clint corrió tras él mientras esquivaba y zigzageaba, luego echó a correr, dirigiéndose a la entrada del metro: los trenes 4,5 y 6. El Soldado de Invierno saltó los torniquetes —¿pensó que iba a poder tomar el expreso?— y Clint saltó tras él, empujando a la gente fuera de su camino mientras bajaba los escalones hacia la plataforma. Un tren acababa de salir, por lo que el andén no estaba tan lleno como podría haber estado. El Soldado de Invierno estaba caminando por la plataforma delante de él, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos.

Clint lo siguió con pasos largos, orientándose, evaluando sus opciones. Estaba armado, pero había civiles por todas partes y tenía que asumir que el Soldado de Invierno también estaba armado, aunque no había sacado un arma. Así que desaceleró, levantó la barbilla y mostró sus manos vacías; el Soldado de Invierno no parecía estar mirando en su dirección, pero Clint sabía bien que era un agente de clase mundial, un agente del nivel de Natasha. Efectivamente redujo la velocidad y se detuvo cerca del final de la plataforma. El soldado de invierno se giró para mirarlo.

Se había cortado el pelo, pero no había error en sus ojos: un azul metálico rodeado de huecos oscuros como moretones.

Clint siguió caminando y levantó sus manos un poco más alto. “¡Sargento Barnes! ¡Sólo quiero hablar!”

No esperaba que el Soldado de Invierno respondiera, se sorprendió cuando lo hizo. “¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar!”

“Puedes elegir una opción diferente, señor” dijo Clint, acercándose. “Puedes tomar un camino diferente. Quieren hacerte creer que estás contra la pared, pero no es cierto. Tenemos opciones. El Capitán Rogers tiene amigos que—”

El Soldado de Invierno levantó una mano enguantada de negro, y Clint se detuvo, complaciendolo: _demasiado cerca_.

“Hay más de una manera de salir de esto'', dijo Clint con seriedad.

El Soldado de Invierno lo miró. Ahora que estaba cerca, Clint pudo ver líneas de dolor en su rostro que no deberían estar allí, se veían fuera de lugar en un hombre tan joven. James Barnes se veía agotado, exhausto. “¿ _Más_ de una manera?” Repitió, luciendo como si quisiera reír, pero no pudiera. “Estaría feliz con solo _una_ ,” y Clint sintió que el suelo temblaba y supo lo que iba a hacer Barnes antes de que lo hiciera. Corrió hacia él, con la esperanza de agarrarlo o retenerlo en la plataforma, pero Barnes fue más rápido y Clint solo pudo mirarlo cuando saltó sobre el tren que se aproximaba.

### CAPÍTULO CUATRO

“Jesús, Natasha,” dijo Clint, jadeando en el teléfono. “Creo que lo maté. Saltó frente al tren—”

“Te necesito,” dijo Natasha. “Ven ahora a—”

“¿No escuchaste lo que dije?” La interrumpió Clint.

“Te escuché. No lo mataste, sin ofender,” agregó Natasha, con algo de tacto. “El Soldado de Invierno ha existido por largo tiempo.”

“No es el Soldado de Invierno,” dijo Clint. “Es Barnes— Lo vi. Es James Barnes”

“Lo sé. El juego ha cambiado; estamos en un juego completamente nuevo ahora. Date prisa. Tengo mucho que contarte.”

“¿Estás bien?” Le preguntó Pepper cuando regresó a la Torre, y estaba tan fuera de sí que casi se derramó todo de él: como tenía el beso de Bucky en sus labios, como dejarlo se había sentido casi como un dolor físico, como podía sentir cada centímetro de distancia entre ellos, incluso ahora, y si no salía pronto de allí iba a, iba a—

“Claro. Compré donas,” dijo Steve. “Esos buñuelos se veían realmente buenos.”

Pepper parecía no creerle del todo. “¿Estás seguro? Porque iba a pedirte—no importa.”

“Estoy bien,” le aseguró Steve. “Por favor. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?”

“Bueno— En realidad no es importante,” dijo Pepper, “así que sientete libre de decir que no, pero estoy organizando una pequeña reunión esta noche. Es para Engineer África; construyen carreteras, desarrollan infraestructura. No tendrías que quedarte mucho tiempo—”

Tony se había acercado detrás de ella. “Tendrás que usar un esmoquin,” intervino Tony, “Ya sabes: un traje.”

“—pero por supuesto sería un honor para mí tenerte como—” Pepper le hizo una mueca a Tony “un invitado,”

“yo—por supuesto, estaría feliz de hacerlo,” contestó Steve, y así fue como terminó sosteniendo una copa de champán en un cóctel lleno de políticos, celebridades y miembros de la alta sociedad. Y tal vez fue porque acababa de besar a Bucky Barnes por primera vez en setenta años, o tal vez porque la ropa formal había cambiado menos que la mayoría de las otras prendas, pero Steve sintió que iba a la deriva en el tiempo: había estado en fiestas como ésta durante la guerra, a menudo como invitado de algún senador o congresista. Hubo más uniformes, por supuesto, pero sintió que, en cualquier momento, podría darse la vuelta y ver a Peggy luciendo deslumbrante con su vestido rojo, o tal vez—

“¿Más champán, Cap?” preguntó Howard, dándole una palmada paternal en la espalda y haciendo señas al camarero.

No. Tony. Era Tony, por supuesto.

Steve negó con la cabeza y tapó su vaso. "¿Es un sacrilegio decir que nunca me gustó mucho?"

“Whisky, entonces", y Steve debió haber revelado algo porque Tony se rio y dijo: "Ven conmigo, _mon capitaine_ ” , y Steve siguió viendo a su padre en él: Howard con su sonrisa irónica y sus ojos sabios y divertidos.

* * *

“Fondue es sólo queso y pan, amigo mío,” le había dicho Howard, de manera elocuente, y Steve siempre había pensado que Howard sabía más de lo que dejaba ver sobre el lío que había entre él, Peggy y Bucky en ese entonces. Siempre se preguntó si Peggy se lo había confiado a Howard: él era el tipo de hombre que parecía invitar a ese tipo de confidencias. Un hombre de mundo.

Sabía que Bucky no habría dicho nada: Bucky no confiaba en nadie.

* * *

“Te tengo algunas cosas geniales para que pruebes,” dijo Tony arrastrando a Steve con él. “eran de mi padre en realidad, le gustaban tanto que compró una tonelada de ellas. Macallan 64, un whiskey que tenía 50 años en ese entonces.” Y la banda en la esquina estaba tocando una canción que, de hecho, Steve conocía — _A Fine Romance. Embraceable You. I Can't Give You Anything But Love, Baby._ Si cerraba los ojos, podía imaginar a Bucky esperándolo en la barra, con la corbata suelta, un cigarrillo ya en la boca y tamborileando con las manos un ritmo impaciente mientras esperaba su bebida. Sus recuerdos eran de un tono vivido a todo color, mucho más brillante que los descoloridos tonos sepia del mundo actual. 

* * *

Había sido su secreto, desde que Steve tenía memoria. Sólo niños siendo niños, y la verdad era que nunca pensó en nada de eso hasta que Bucky hizo un movimiento un día, tomando el cuello de Steve y juntando sus bocas. Steve se había sorprendido, mucho, porque bromear era una cosa, pero todos sabían que los hombres no se besaban entre sí a menos que fueran maricas. Y Bucky debió sentirlo, porque se alejó rápido, con la cara roja y encogiéndose de vergüenza —y peor que eso, de repente encogiéndose de _miedo_ . Bucky lo miró _a él, a Steve_ , como si Steve lo hubiera _lastimado_ — y eso era tan descabellado, tan completamente loco, que Steve sólo pudo mirarlo boquiabierto.

“Sólo estaba bromeando,” dijo Bucky; y hubo un nuevo tono, un tono cruel, en su voz, “viendo si ibas a caer, y veo que _caíste_ completamente, estúpido punk—” y le dio un empujón a Steve, de una manera no muy amistosa.

Steve lo miró perplejo, con la boca abierta, como un imbécil —primero, el beso (su primer beso) y luego _esto_ — pero la cosa era, que conocía a Bucky mejor que nadie, conocía a Bucky de toda la vida, y pudo ver el sudor en su frente, el frío terror en sus ojos. “Está bien, Buck,” se las arregló para decir Steve, aunque no estaba seguro de que lo estuviera, de hecho—

* * *

“Quizás más tarde,” le dijo Tony a algún tipo que trató de interceptarlos de camino al bar; Steve apenas lo vio.

* * *

—y Bucky tampoco parecía tan seguro, sólo sacudió la cabeza, severo y a la defensiva. “Fue una broma, ¿de acuerdo?” dijo Bucky, su voz se tensó a punto de romperse. “Idiota. Sólo fue una maldita—” y casi llegaron a los golpes por eso, porque Bucky estaba furioso y Steve había tenido que detenerlo físicamente, con los dedos enredados con tanta fuerza en la camisa de Bucky que la tela se rasgó cuando trató de apartarse, y por un terrible momento Steve estuvo bastante seguro de que Bucky le daría una paliza: _tú eres el marica, tú lo eres, suéltame, no me toques maldita sea._ Pero el puño de Bucky se detuvo en el aire, los músculos de su brazo temblaron, su máscara se cayó, y Steve no sabía si era maricón o qué, pero no podía soportar ver a Bucky sufrir así.

“Está bien, _Buck_. Está—” pero las palabras no significaban nada, así que Steve lo agarró y lo besó, torpe e inexperto, y siguió besándolo hasta que Bucky se derritió y finalmente lo agarró de nuevo. Steve aprendió las curvas de los labios de Bucky, el leve rasguño de la barba en sus mejillas, el sabor de su lengua. Amaba a Bucky Barnes más que a nadie en el mundo.

* * *

“—ajá, sabía que estaba aquí.” Dijo Tony, apareciendo con una botella polvorienta y dos vasos de cristal, los colocó sobre la madera pulida. “Nadie sabe robar esto porque la gente es ignorante,” dijo, “pero esto es lo bueno. Es más viejo que tú. ¿Quieres probarlo? — Sin hielo, con hielo sería un fiasco.”

“Yo—Sí, pruebame.” dijo Steve y tomó un sorbo del líquido y lo dejó dar vueltas en su boca antes de tragar. Le dio vueltas la cabeza. Sabía a cielo. Sabía a sexo. Sabía a—

* * *

No hablaron de eso; nunca hablaron de eso. Lo más cerca que estuvieron fue que a veces, después, Bucky le susurraba al oído, _“Si encuentras una chica, dime. Alguna chica te verá por lo que eres y se volverá loca por ti, sólo espera,”_ y Steve se había molestado y enojado cada vez que Bucky lo decía, porque _ninguna_ chica lo querría nunca y no necesitaba la _lástima_ de Bucky y, sobre todo, porque asumió que eso significaba que Bucky tenía la opción abierta para él también: después de todo, era Bucky quien siempre había atraído a las chicas.

No fue hasta más tarde, hasta Peggy, que Steve se dio cuenta de que Bucky (como pudo haberlo dudado) estaba siendo amable. Peggy lo miró de una manera en que ninguna otra mujer lo había mirado nunca, lo que lo sorprendió y agradó. Bucky también lo notó y se limitó a sonreír con suficiencia y deslizó su ración de condones en el bolsillo de Steve, aunque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de usarlos. Y entonces Bucky se había alejado de él; Bucky se había hundido como un submarino.

* * *

“—¿o sí, Rogers?” estaba diciendo Tony, y en algún momento Steve había cerrado los ojos.

Los abrió y dijo: “Lo siento. No escuché la pregunta. Estaba disfrutando esto. Es increíble.”

Tony lo miró con una expresión divertida. “Pero no sientes el efecto.”

“No, pero me gusta el sabor.” Steve tomó otro sorbo y se estremeció, sus ojos se cerraron. “Sabe cómo un recuerdo.”

“¿Un buen recuerdo?” Murmuró Tony.

Steve no respondió.

* * *

Finalmente enfrentó a Bucky en una casa segura en Italia, se coló en su habitación después de horas, bloqueó la puerta y se metió a la cama con él antes de que Bucky pudiera protestar. Bucky lo miró con desánimo por un momento, pero luego cedió, se recostó de espaldas y dejó que Steve se le subiera encima.

Después, tuvieron la conversación más larga sobre el tema.

“¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me haces esto?” Le preguntó Steve.

“Porqué te amo,” dijo Bucky, bajo y mortal. “Maldito idiota.”

“Pero—” comenzó Steve.

“No seas estúpido,” le dijo Bucky, abrazándolo, “Podrás tener _hijos_ con ella,” y Steve hizo una mueca de dolor como si Bucky lo hubiera apuñalado. No había pensado en tener hijos, pero Bucky lo conocía mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo, y ciertamente en un mundo perfecto le habría encantado tener niños. Dios, eso dolía.

“Pero mira,” dijo Steve, desesperado, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado. “Si fueras una chica con la que me hubiera casado en casa no habría—”

“Pero no lo soy,” dijo Bucky. “Y no lo hiciste.” Se soltó de los brazos de Steve, salió de la cama y encendió un cigarrillo, desnudo a la luz de la luna se paró al lado de la ventana. “Ya no vamos a hablar de esto,” había dicho finalmente. “Así es como debe ser,” y tal vez se había equivocado al pensar que Bucky no confiaba en nadie, porque Peggy lo había mirado con tanta simpatía después y fue mucho más amable con él, y luego, cuando Bucky había muerto, Peggy había—

* * *

“¿Capitán Rogers? Jane West, de New York Times, nos conocimos en la casa del alcalde—” y Steve se inspeccionó a sí mismo antes de levantar la cabeza; tal vez sus ojos estaban húmedos, pero no estaba llorando, así que estaba bien. Él estaba bien.

“Ahora no,” dijo Tony con firmeza, espantándola como a una mosca. “Lo siento. Es una conversación privada,” y la mujer vaciló, pero luego sonrió y se alejó. “No estás bien,” le dijo Tony. No era una pregunta. “Ni un poquito.”

“No—Yo, no lo estoy.”

“Correcto,” dijo Tony. “Vamos, vamos a salir de aquí,” y casi como una ocurrencia tardía, agarró la botella con una mano, y el brazo de Steve con el otra. “Vamos a beber en otro lugar.”

* * *

“Espero que entiendas que esto es sólo mi curiosidad personal,” dijo Stark más tarde, tendido en el sofá, “pero ¿estás _seguro_ de que no puedes emborracharte? Seguro, tu metabolismo es acelerado, pero si te llenas, si te paso la botella completa, ¿no podrías—”

“Cuando Bucky murió yo—” Steve se detuvo; se sentía como un sacrilegio decirlo en voz alta. “Lo intenté,” terminó torpemente, mirando su vaso. “No fue—” negó con la cabeza. “Mejor así,” agregó, sonriendo levemente.

“Sí, supongo.” Suspiró Tony. “Aunque, qué diversión habríamos tenido juntos en rehabilitación,” y eso hizo que Steve se riera.

“Hombre, en mi época, no había rehabilitación,” dijo Steve, estirándose hacia atrás y dejando que su vaso descansara sobre su abdomen. “Simplemente nos volvíamos silenciosos e insensibles borrachos,” y la mirada que cruzó el rostro de Tony le hizo preguntarse si Howard —¿Howard había— Steve le dio una patada en la pierna a Tony con su pie en calcetines. “Tony, tu padre habría quedado impresionado por ti. Habría estado loco, gritando desde el techo por todo lo que has logrado.” Tony forzó una sonrisa rápida. “No, de verdad,” insistió Steve. “Hubiera dado vergüenza: _mira a mi hijo, mi hijo es un genio, mi hijo es Ironman;_ de hecho habría sido insoportable,” concluyó Steve. “Creo que me alegro de habérmelo perdido.”

Eso hizo que Tony riera de verdad. “De acuerdo,” dijo, inclinándose con un poco de torpeza mientras se sentaba: ya se había bebido dos vasos, “Sé que dijiste que intentaste emborracharte cuando—” No pudo obligarse a decir el nombre de Bucky. “Cuando murió tu amigo, pero no pudo haber sido nada como _esto_ .” Agitó el whisky, luego se inclinó hacia adelante y llenó el vaso de Steve casi hasta el borde. "Este es el _verdadero_ súper suero. Esto cuesta más que la mayoría de los autos que has conducido".

Steve negó con la cabeza dubitativo. "No lo sé, Tony", respondió lentamente. "Algunos de esos autos cuestan _un par de cientos de bucks_ ", y no pudo evitarlo, se echó a reír antes de que Tony se diera cuenta de que estaba bromeando.

"Jesús, juegas con mi cabeza; realmente lo haces", dijo Tony.

"Oh, es mi único placer", dijo Steve, dejando que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás.

* * *

Y la verdad era que de verdad se sentía—no borracho, pero un poco atontado, agradablemente mareado, cuando Clint entró con— Todos los sentimientos buenos lo abandonaron. Se veía hermosa en realidad, con un vestido azul zafiro y tacones, su brazo entrelazado con el de Clint. Steve se sentó y empezó a ponerse los zapatos con torpeza.

“Bueno, mira quién está aquí,” dijo Tony, mirándolos, “Se ven bien.” 

“Te buscamos abajo,” dijo Natasha, sin dejar de mirar a Steve. “No sabía que la fiesta vip estaba aquí.”

"Quería intentar hacer que el Capitán América se emborrachara sin terminar en la portada del New York Times ", dijo Tony, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Hiciste un buen trabajo", dijo Steve, logrando ponerse de pie. "De hecho, debería irme."

Tony no se movió, solo puso un brazo detrás de su cabeza; su camisa de esmoquin estaba arrugada. "Aw. ¿Estamos terminando?"

Natasha le mostró a Steve una sonrisa devastadora. "Acabamos de llegar", dijo.

Steve se preguntó si ella contaba con que él fuera cortés; no se sintió educado. "Lo sé", dijo Steve. "Pero es tarde." Miró a Tony y dijo: "Dile a Pepper que lo siento. Fue una fiesta maravillosa. Buenas noches a todos", pero cuando volvió hacia la puerta, Natasha lo siguió. No sabía por qué pensó que ella se rendiría; Natasha nunca se rendía.

* * *

Steve no se giró, siguió caminando decidido—bajó dos tramos de escaleras, hacia su suite de habitaciones. Su enagua de tul crujió contra sus piernas mientras lo seguía, y sabía que él podía oírla, pero no se detuvo.

“Podrías habérmelo dicho”, gritó, y _eso_ lo detuvo—frío.

“Oh, no eres _quien_ para hablar”, dijo Steve, volviéndose y ella pudo ver que estaba herido. “Eso es realmente cínico, viniendo de ti”.

Había pensado que tenía el control de sí misma y descubrió que no. “¿Ibas simplemente a _irte_ , o—”

“—No estás en _Europa_?” Respondió Steve enojado, sin responder la pregunta. “Recuerdo claramente—”

“¿Se lo ibas a _decir_ a alguien?” exigió ella. “¿O ibas a subir y _desaparecer_ en—”

La piel pálida de Steve estaba enrojecida. “¿Tenía alguna forma de comunicarme contigo? ¿Me dejaste _alguna_ información de contacto?”

“¿Le dijiste siquiera a _Sam_ ?” respondió Natasha, y el rostro de Steve se contrajo antes de que se volviera y comenzara a buscar a tientas la cerradura de sus habitaciones. “¿Qué hay de _Tony_ ?” presionó. “Vas a beber su alcohol, pero no le dirás—”y Steve abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que se estrelló contra la pared opuesta. Entró, pero Natasha estaba justo detrás de él, con las palmas hacia arriba y mantuvo la puerta abierta cuando intentó cerrarla. El pareció sorprendido; demonios, probablemente todavía pensaba que era inapropiado que una dama estuviera sola en la habitación de un hombre. Bueno, que se joda. “¿Le dijiste a _Clin_ t o _Bruce_ o—”

“Bueno, viendo cómo me tenías _observado_ , ¡sabes bien que no lo hice!” y jadearon enojados el uno al otro hasta que Natasha exhaló un último suspiro y se dejó caer en su sofá en un susurro de seda. Se quitó los tacones.

“No fui _yo_ ”, le dijo. “No fui yo, ¿de acuerdo? Todo estaba en movimiento antes de que yo—”" y de repente tuvo la voz distraída de Barnes en su cabeza; _no fui yo, yo nunca habría_ ... “Bueno, mierda”, suspiró, y dejó caer los hombros contra los cojines. Levantó los pies, se miró los dedos pintados y los dejó caer de nuevo. “Te han estado observando durante años”, le dijo a Steve. “Solo me involucré porque pensé que realmente iba a _matarte_ ”. Levantó la barbilla y lo desafió a que le diera un argumento. “Lo cual no fue una conclusión irrazonable, Rogers”.

Steve no discutió; dejó que la ira se le escapara de los hombros como una bata. “No lo es.” Se derrumbó en el sofá junto a ella, se quitó los zapatos y estiró las piernas; Dios, parecía cansado. “Sé que no lo es”, asintió, girándose para mirarla, “pero— Natasha, _no lo haría. No podría_. Incluso después de todo lo que le hicieron, no habría podido—

Apretó la mandíbula. “Eres un _terrible_ juez de carácter, Rogers”.

“No”, dijo, y la miró. “No lo soy”, y ella se volteó rápidamente.

Sus ojos encontraron el escudo; lo había colgado en la pared como decoración. “Realmente te vas a ir”, dijo en voz baja; no era una pregunta.

Steve vaciló y luego dijo: "Sí", y se inclinó cuando ella lo besó, dejó que ella le acariciara las mejillas y le acercara la cara. Y era extraño, pero él estaba sexualmente vivo de una manera en la que no lo había estado la última vez que se besaron: estaba cobrando vida por Barnes, pensó. Había una chispa en él que no había estado allí antes, y el beso ardió entre ellos. Ella sintió que se quedaba sin aliento, y entonces supo que si lo empujaba hacia el sofá y le desabrochaba el cinturón, él la dejaría —porque se iba, y porque haría las cosas más fáciles entre ellos verter lo que eran para el otro en un envase más convencional. Él dejaría que ella lo tomara, lo tocara, lo montara y lo redujera a una muesca en el poste de la cama—y una parte de ella realmente quería hacerlo, especialmente porque estaba casi segura de que él nunca había estado con una mujer antes. Pero no pudo, él era mucho más para ella que eso.

Cambió el beso, amortiguándolo y dejó que él se alejara. Su expresión era seria, tierna. 

“No puedo pedirte que confíes en mí, pero”, comenzó, y se sorprendió cuando Steve se rió. “¿ _Qué_?” exigió.

“No lo sé: la gente siempre me dice eso”, respondió Steve. “No sé por qué.”

“Porque eres un _terrible juez de carácter_ ”, dijo Natasha, fulminante.

“¡ _No lo soy_!”, insistió Steve. “Soy fantástico. Elegí a todos los Comandos Aulladores. Elegí a Sam. Elegí—”

Natasha puso los ojos en blanco. “¿Quieres que te ayude o—?”

“ _Nos_ ”, dijo Steve con inesperada seriedad. "Es un nosotros, ahora", y luego: "Ayúdanos, por favor, Natasha. Por favor".

### CAPÍTULO CUATRO

No pudo dormir después de que Natasha se fue. Ella no se despidió, lo cual no lo sorprendió: él tampoco sabía cómo despedirse, y ella sólo era él al revés. Por dentro, no media ni metro y medio y estaba enfermo todo el tiempo, pero Natasha medía metro y medio y era _colosal_ por dentro. Se había sorprendido de que él fuera capaz de verla por quien era, pero él sabía mejor que nadie lo que era que tu interior no coincidiera con tu exterior. Tenían la simpatía mutua de los constantes malentendidos; ella había sido una amiga inesperada, casi una hermana; una extraña alma gemela.

Dolía perderla, pero era lo peor. Se había preparado para más pérdidas y ella era la peor de todas.

* * *

Al llegar la mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Había planeado irse solo con su brújula, sus placas de identificación y la ropa que llevaba puesta, pero luego como la esposa de Lot, miró hacia atrás desde la puerta y vio su escudo reflejado en el espejo.

Lo había colgado en la pared como un regalo para Tony— era el legado de Howard tanto como el de él— pero ahora no podía soportar dejarlo atrás. Esa pieza de metal era una parte de él: habían sobrevivido juntos a la muerte de Bucky y a todos esos años en el hielo. Steve se congeló en una agonía de indecisión. Hablando de llamativo—podría arriesgar todo—

“ _Maldita sea_ ,” suspiró Steve y luego rebuscó en el suelo de su armario y sacó el estuche negro redondo en el que a veces llevaba el escudo y lo metió dentro junto a su uniforme. La bolsa de lona tenía una correa gruesa y acolchada, por lo que se la colgó del hombro mientras se dirigía a la estación Grand Central.

El lugar era un manicomio, atestado de viajeros y la fila en Whole Bean era más larga de lo que nunca había visto, aunque se estaba moviendo. La estación siempre estaba concurrida, incluso a las 4 de la mañana, pero esta era la hora punta. Era electrizante, y Steve se encontró balanceándose sobre sus pies mientras esperaba en la fila: tal vez esto explicaba a Tony, pensó; tal vez Tony extraía su energía del lugar. Había gente de extremo a extremo, en constante movimiento: una colmena. Incluso si ponían a agentes adicionales, pensó Steve salvajemente, buena suerte rastreando a cualquiera dentro de ese lío.

 _Es como la estación Grand Central aquí_ . Dios, extrañaba tanto a Bucky que _dolía_.

* * *

Inteligente, pensó Natasha. Todo el asunto con la cafetería era inteligente: establecer una rutina, la espera en la fila. Observó a Steve parado allí, avanzaba arrastrando los pies y cualquiera que necesitara tranquilidad la tendría al verlo: allí estaba, tomando café. Ella misma lo sintió, la necesidad de relajarse, aunque sabía que no era así. Barnes (porque era Barnes; este era el plan de alguien que entendía la psicología de la espera) les había hecho leer la línea como una _línea de tiempo_ . El cerebro no podía evitar estimar —le iba a tomar al menos seis minutos llegar al frente, ordenar y pagar— para poder relajarse un poco, descansar la vista, llenar tu reporte: _SGR en la fila de la cafetería Whole Bean_. Resistió la urgencia de mirar su reloj— e incluso con sus ojos fijos en él casi se lo pierde, porque sucedió tan rápido y fue tan discreto al respecto: Steve simplemente dio un paso fuera de la fila y desapareció tras el mostrador.

* * *

Se lanzó al área exclusiva para empleados de Whole Bean y salió por la puerta trasera antes de que alguien pudiera cuestionarlo, pasó por el muelle de carga de las vías 107-106. Y luego estuvo corriendo por su vida, subió los escalones de metal al final de la plataforma de cuatro en cuatro y luego corrió por una serie de pasillos, porque había ocho pisos y cinco puertas entre él y Bucky Barnes y el resto de su vida. Steve podía verlo todo en su mente, escrito a mano con letras descoloridas en mapas de 1912, 1952 y 1971: ÁREA DE MANTENIMIENTO, ESTACIÓN DE TUBERÍAS, EJE DE ACCESO, BÓVEDA DEL TRANSFORMADOR, ESCALERA D: HOTEL BILTMORE NY.

* * *

El agente 86, Seburn, todavía no había notado que Steve se había ido. Natasha podía ver que había segmentado la habitación en su mente y la estaba revisando metódicamente en busca del Soldado de Invierno, justo como había sido entrenado para hacerlo, porque pensaba que Rogers estaba en su bolsillo. Vio que su atención se concentraba en su interior y sus ojos volvían a la fila. Pero el área frente al mostrador era densa, era imposible ver de un vistazo si Rogers estaba allí o no.

Se acercó, aun sin querer ser notada. “No, no lo tengo a la vista; repito, no lo tengo a la vista,” dijo Seburn, y ella miró su reloj: 8:37, cuatro minutos antes de los refuerzos o el cierre del perímetro, aunque incluso aquí, Barnes había elegido bien: ¿Quién diablos iba a cerrar Grand Central? Todo su protocolo había sido diseñado para DC: el capitolio y el centro comercial tenían procedimientos de cierre que entraban en vigor cada dos días a raíz del Triskeleon y era bastante fácil adaptarlos a digamos, una estación de metro, o al Jardín Botánico. Pero ¿Grand Central? ¿Iban a detener cada tren, cada metro, cada taxi, sellar cada salida, túnel, ascensor o hueco debajo del centro de la ciudad porque Steve Rogers quería pasar un tiempo a solas? Sería una pesadilla política para _algunos_ —si los viajeros enojados no los mataban primero.

“¿Tú lo tienes?” estaba diciendo Seburn. “Yo no lo tengo. _Maldición_ ,” y luego palideció cuando Natasha se acercó a él, “Agente Romanov,” dijo tragando.

“¿No lo tienes?” Preguntó Natasha.

“No,” admitió Seburn. “Se marchó. Simplemente desapareció.”

“¿Alguna señal del Soldado de Invierno?” presionó.

“ _No_ ,” dijo Seburn, con bastante más fuerza. “No hay señales de él y tampoco de una pelea. No creo que Cap esté en peligro, creo que el tipo solo—” vaciló, quizás recordando a quien le estaba hablando. “Al Capitán Rogers parece molestarle estar bajo vigilancia,” dijo cuidadosamente, y sí, esa era una manera de decirlo. “Hizo esto antes cuando nos vio—simplemente se fue. Pero siempre nos las arreglamos—” Seburn se detuvo, escuchando atentamente su auricular. Luego negó con la cabeza. “Aún no lo tenemos,” dijo tenso. “¿Qué debo hacer?”

“Forma un equipo,” dijo Natasha. “Sí se fue por su cuenta, no me importa,” agregó, con la esperanza de que el micrófono de Seburn fuera lo suficientemente poderoso para captar su voz; todo se convertiría en evidencia más tarde, estaba segura de eso. “No es un prisionero. Pero si está _herido_ — si el Soldado de Invierno lo atrajo o se lo llevó —entonces hemos fallado en nuestra misión.” Miró su reloj. “Empiecen por este lugar,” le dijo, “quiero que cada plataforma y puerta de este lugar sea registrada.” Y eso tenía suficiente sentido táctico para que pudiera defenderlo más tarde; sabía que tendría que hacerlo.

* * *

Steve tuvo problemas en la penúltima puerta, que no se abría. Sabía que Bucky la había revisado y comprobado todo, pero alguien debió pasar después y cerrarla. Trató de forzarla al principio con sus manos, luego con su hombro, y no se dio cuenta de cuánta adrenalina tenía acumulada hasta que prácticamente arrancó la puerta de las bisagras y la atravesó. Tan cerca— y allí estaba la puerta de metal marcada como ESCALERA D, y Steve subió y subió.

HOTEL BILTMORE NEW YORK estaba pintado con letras borrosas en las sucias paredes de la escalera, pero el Biltmore ya ni siquiera estaba allí: había sido demolido y reconstruido en un aburrido rascacielos con una dirección en la Avenida Madison. Pero estaba encima de lo que una vez fue la parada de taxis de Grand Central, y Steve salió a un túnel estrecho, sucio pero hermoso, con un techo arqueado por Guastavino que combinaba con la arquitectura de Grand Central.

Había solo un auto allí—un destartalado taxi negro con el maletero abierto— y una persona, Bucky Barnes. Estaba apoyado contra el guardabarros con una quietud familiar, —una quietud que Hydra había pervertido y hecho aterradora al convertirlo en el Soldado de Invierno.

“¿Cómo estás?” Preguntó Steve mientras subía al maletero vacío del viejo auto.

“Aguantando,” dijo Bucky, y encerró a Steve en la oscuridad.

* * *

_08:45 SGR SIN REGISTRO_

_08:50 SGR SIN REGISTRO_

_08:55 SGR SIN REGISTRO_

_09:00 SGR SIN REGISTRO_

* * *

El equipo lo hizo bien, de hecho—rastrearon a Steve desde la parte trasera de Whole Bean, a través de las vías 105 y 106, arriba por las escaleras y dos vueltas más antes de perderlo. “El rastro se ha enfriado,” le dijo Seburn, recibiendo la bala por todos ellos.

Natasha inclinó la cabeza hacia él. “Encuadra eso de manera diferente,” dijo.

Seburn pensó en ello; no era tonto. “Hemos establecido que el Capitan Rogers estaba vivo y abandonó el área voluntariamente,” dijo.

“Bien hecho,” dijo Natasha.

“Podemos traer perros rastreadores,” sugirió Seburn, y luego frunció el entrecejo. “Eso es— si ústed—”

Todo había comenzado a parecer un poco fascista. Una de los agentes que había llegado —55, Natasha marcó el número— anunció que había identificado los trenes cercanos y las salidas y que había enviado equipos a cubrirlas, lo que era exactamente lo que Natasha no quería que hiciera, pero no podías reprimir a una buena mujer. “Buen trabajo,” dijo en su lugar.

Clint llegó cuando estaba comunicándose con el director Cooper. “Rogers se salió de la red,” le dijo a Cooper; se encontró con los ojos de Clint y sostuvo la mirada. “Se escapó de nosotros en la hora punta. Probablemente sólo fue de paseo, pero hay una gran posibilidad de que el Soldado de Invierno lo haya atraído a algún tipo de—”

“No, no lo creo”, interrumpió Cooper y Natasha se mordió el labio. “Tenemos nueva inteligencia: el Soldado de Invierno ha sido visto en Arkhangelsk, lo que probablemente significa que se dirige al norte. Nueva Zembla,”dijo, y luego agregó: “Los soviéticos tenían bases allí, instalaciones de investigación científica de alto secreto; es probable que sea la base de operaciones del Soldado de Invierno.”

Natasha alzó una ceja hacia Clint, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. "No lo digas", dijo.

### CAPÍTULO CINCO

Condujeron por un largo tiempo—primero en el tráfico de frenadas y arranques que tuvo a Steve asegurándose en el interior del maletero— luego a un ritmo constante y oscilante. Fue un infierno encontrar siquiera una posición semi-cómoda doblado como estaba, pero se concentró en respirar y dejar que su mente divagara: era extraño no saber a dónde iba, y más extraño aún, que no le importara. Finalmente, el auto se deslizó fuera de la carretera hacia un tramo de camino irregular y luego giró hacia la grava. Se detuvieron y oyó que la puerta del auto se cerraba de golpe y luego el traqueteo de una cadena de metal: la puerta de un garaje, pensó después de un momento.

El maletero se abrió y Bucky lo miró con preocupación. “¿Estás bien?” Preguntó, extendiendo una mano a Steve.

Steve la tomó y dejó que Bucky lo sacara del maletero. “Seguro,” dijo, gimiendo y estirando la espalda. “Fue divertido, hagámoslo otra vez.” El garaje tenía tres compartimentos y estaba iluminado por largos y sucios tubos fluorescentes: una gasolinera rural, pensó Steve. Había un puesto de trabajo a un lado y herramientas colgadas en la pared. Una camioneta blanca polvorienta estaba al lado, pero el tercer compartimento estaba vacío. Una ventana mugrienta más allá mostraba árboles. 

“¿Dónde estamos?” Preguntó Steve.

“Pennsylvania,” respondió Bucky. “No nos quedaremos, pero necesitábamos parar. Es seguro aquí—apartado, sin cámaras,” y Steve sintió alivio y una especie de cansancio que lo invadió: él y Bucky finalmente estaban solos, sin _misión_ , sin nadie a quien _reportarle_ , sin nadie intentado _matarlos_ . Dejó caer los hombros y se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que su frente tocó el hombro de Bucky y Bucky tomó la parte posterior de su cuello. Pensó que podría dormir durante un _año._

“Continúa,” murmuró Steve, aspirando el aroma familiar de Bucky: 1943, Brooklyn, _hogar_. “Sigue hablando.”

El brazo entero de Bucky lo rodeó y entonces se abrazaron apretado, con fuerza. Pero la voz de Bucky, cuando habló, sonó bastante normal. “Tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa. Y cambiar el auto. Y comer. Y esto,” y la mano de carne de Bucky se deslizó por el cabello de Steve, acariciando afectuosamente los mechones y luego tirando suave.

“¿Quieres que me afeite la cabeza?” Preguntó Steve, levantando la cara del hombro de Bucky.

“No, pero tenemos que deshacernos del rubio. Es demasiado distintivo,” dijo con pesar. Toco la cara de Steve y dijo: “Y quizás deberías dejarte crecer la barba.”

“Sí, cualquier cosa,” dijo Steve, pero Bucky se echó hacia atrás cuando Steve se movió para besarlo, puso su brazo de metal entre ellos.

“No puedo,” dijo Bucky, “Todavía tenemos un largo camino que recorrer, y no lo lograré si empiezas con eso. Estoy hecho un lío por aquí” dijo, desviando la mirada, y luego le entregó a Steve una bolsa de papel. “Come algo.”

Comieron sándwiches con coca cola y luego Bucky llevó Steve al diminuto baño del garaje y lo ayudó a teñirse el cabello de un marrón indescriptible con algunas cosas malolientes de una caja. Luego hizo que Steve se desnudara y metió en una bolsa negra todo lo que llevaba puesto, le dio ropa de trabajo resistente para que se la pusiera en su lugar: pantalones de trabajo, una chaqueta de lona gruesa, un par de botas de construcción gastadas. Después, Bucky sacó un par de anteojos dorados con montura metálica del bolsillo del pecho y se los entregó a Steve, quien se los enganchó al oído. Había visto a oficiales con anteojos como esos en DC, y fue entonces cuando vio a la persona que Bucky había creado para él: un ex militar, que trabajaba con las manos en ingeniería o construcción. Bucky dio un paso hacia atrás, inspeccionó su trabajo y luego asintió satisfecho. “Te ves bien.” Le dijo.

Había traído un segundo conjunto de ropas para él mismo, y empezó a cambiarse, se quitó la chaqueta negra, se sacó las zapatillas — Steve estaba adivinando que estarían conduciendo una camioneta de trabajo para salir de ahí—y se quitó la camiseta y de repente Steve se quedó sin aliento, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo, emboscado por las lágrimas al ver las cicatrices fibrosas que recorrían el hombro de Bucky, la carne quemada alrededor del metal, los injertos de piel. Habían cortado el hermoso templo que era el cuerpo de Bucky— y de repente era 1943 en Italia y estaba lloviendo, y había hombres heridos por todos lados, quejándose, en camillas con los brazos y piernas arrancados, pero este era Bucky. Su Bucky.

“¿Qué?” Bucky levantó la vista. “¿Steve?” y luego se puso la camiseta cubriendo su hombro y murmuró. “Lo siento, olvidé que no habías visto—”

“No _te atrevas_ a decir que lo sientes,” dijo Steve, brutal y patético. “ _Yo_ lo siento. Todos _los demás_ deberían sentirlo. No _tú_ .” Y luego, sintiéndose atormentado y desconsolado: “No, me retracto: _deberías_ sentirlo. Pero no por esto. Sabes por qué,” y Bucky lo conocía mejor que nadie, Bucky lo había conocido toda su vida.

Bucky asintió con la cabeza. “Sí,” dijo, y se frotó el cabello. “Lo sé.”

“Bien, _bien_ . Porque estuvo mal lo que hiciste. No tenemos que hablar más sobre eso, porque ha pasado mucho tiempo y no hay vuelta atrás—pero nosotros éramos— bueno, _sabes_ que estábamos—”

“Comprometidos,” dijo Bucky sin rodeos, y la palabra detuvo a Steve.

“Sí,” dijo.

“Sí. Bueno,” dijo Bucky. “Estaba intentando ser un caballero. Ya no lo hago.” Suspiró y agregó: “Aunque se lo dije, sabes. A Peggy.”

Steve frunció el ceño. “¿Qué le dijiste?”

“Que iba a llevarte,” respondió Bucky. “Qué te necesito más que ella. Siempre fue así,” dijo Bucky, y tiró bruscamente de un par de guantes. “Le gustabas mucho, pero no te necesitaba. Mírala— 100% menos tú y mira lo bien que le fue.” Y Steve se rió y se cubrió los ojos. “¡Es la verdad!” Protestó Bucky. “ _La puta verdad_ , esa mujer tiene 98 años y se ve mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.”

“Eres un adulador,” dijo Steve, “Un buen hablador.”

“Digo lo que es,” dijo Bucky, y tiró las bolsas de plástico con sus ropas en la parte trasera de la camioneta antes de que Steve cargara su escudo. “Revisa el auto, asegúrate de que esté limpio,” dijo Bucky dando un vistazo al garaje.

“¿Lo vamos a dejar?” Preguntó Steve.

“Es de ellos,” dijo Bucky distraídamente, “La camioneta es nuestra,” y luego, “El lugar se ve bien ¿verdad? ¿Deberíamos quemarlo de todos modos?”

Steve lo miró. “No,” dijo.

“Están asegurados,” señaló Bucky. “Probablemente les estaríamos haciendo un favor.”

“Sube a la camioneta,” dijo Steve.

* * *

“Hey, vas por el camino equivocado,” dijo Steve.

“No es así.”

“¿Regresaremos a Nueva York?”

“¿Quieres animar a los Cubs? 

“No,” dijo Steve.

* * *

“Quiero un perro,” le dijo Steve. “Un perro grande. Tal vez dos perros.”

“Ni siquiera hemos llegado allí todavía,” replicó Bucky. 

“Puedo mantener la línea en dos perros,” dijo Steve.

“Jesucristo.”

* * *

Bucky los llevó de regreso a Nueva York por el camino más largo, hasta Jersey y cruzando Staten Island por carreteras y puentes que no existían cuando eran niños. Había obras, en Brooklyn —siempre había obras en construcción— la carretera se estrechaba en un solo carril, por lo que estaba oscuro cuando Bucky llevó la camioneta a Ocean Parkway. Steve echó un vistazo por la ventana delantera: no reconoció el vecindario— ¿Ocean Parkway no estaba mucho más al sur?

“¿En dónde estamos?” le preguntó a Bucky.

“En Coney Island,” respondió Bucky, girando hacia allá.

“No,” contradijo Steve, “No puede ser. Coney Island está a millas al sur de aquí.”

“Al lado norte,” dijo Bucky, quitando la mano del volante para apuntar hacia arriba con los dedos.

“Avenida McDonald, Ocean Parkway, Coney Island, todas van directamente hacia Neptune, y el agua. Al otro lado del parque.”

“No puedo imaginarlo,” dijo Steve, frunciendo el ceño.

“Tienes el resto de tu vida para imaginarlo,” dijo Bucky.

Está parte de Coney Island era comercial —una serie de edificios de ladrillo de dos o tres pisos, industrial: un almacén de plomería, una empresa de azulejos, vidrios para automóviles, un par de lugares donde se instalaban alarmas para autos. La calle estaba desierta, porque todas las tiendas estaban cerradas, persianas de metal cerraban los escaparates de las tiendas, las puertas de los garajes estaban cerradas con candado y pintadas con NO ESTACIONAR y VÍA DE ENTRADA ACTIVA LAS 24 HORAS. Bucky redujo la velocidad, luego apretó un botón de su visera y una de las puertas de los garajes comenzó a abrirse. Bucky se metió por el acceso y Steve se inclinó para mirar el letrero amarillo brillante en lo alto: DISEÑO Y CONSTRUCCIÓN DE CONEY ISLAND. Las luces del interior se encendieron automáticamente y Bucky entró despacio; este garaje era algo completamente diferente al que acababan de dejar.

Obviamente, era un negocio en funcionamiento, y estaba repleto de cosas: herramientas, materiales de construcción, paneles de yeso, bolsas de cemento, una estación de soldadura. Toda la parte trasera del garaje era un taller: Steve vio una carretilla, caballetes. A un lado había un mostrador de madera tosca con bolígrafos, un teléfono, un libro de facturas y una calculadora. Steve bajó de la camioneta para mirar a su alrededor mientras la puerta del garaje se cerraba detrás de ellos; se volvió y vio que había una puerta más pequeña al lado que conducía a la calle, mientras que otras puertas del interior conducían más adentro al edificio.

El golpe de la puerta de la camioneta resonó en el espacio, y luego Bucky rodeó el capó y miró a Steve con recelo. “Puedo darte el recorrido completo mañana”, dijo. “Ahora mismo me vendría bien una pizza. Hay buena comida por aquí, en serio —deli y pizza en la cuadra, un lugar indio. Los hipsters aún no nos han alcanzado, aunque están viniendo, hay todos estos elegantes restaurantes cerca de Cortelyou. Toda una tienda de muffins—una locura”. Bucky fue al mostrador y cogió el teléfono, que, para deleite de Steve, era negro y tenía un dial, y, volviéndose para entrecerrar los ojos en la pared, comenzó a marcar; Steve vio que la pared detrás del mostrador tenía números de teléfono escritos con lápiz.

“Hola, Nicky”, dijo Bucky, “quiero pedir una pizza grande”, y Steve se inclinó con los codos en el mostrador y dijo: “Genial: ¿qué vas a comer _tú_?”. y Bucky puso los ojos en blanco y dijo: “¿y tienes salchichas? Dame una orden de salchichas". Steve hizo rodar la mano dos veces. "Y albóndigas", dijo Bucky. 

“Y algo verde,” sugirió Steve.

“¿Y qué vegetales tienes?—” Bucky se puso el teléfono en el hombro y murmuró: "Es una puta pizzería, no un restaurante, ¿qué?" Escuchó por un segundo y luego dijo: "¿Espinacas o brócoli?"

“Espinacas”, dijo Steve. “Eso es.”

“¿Estás seguro?” Bucky rodó los ojos. "¿Quieres una pierna de cordero, o cerdo? —No, iré a buscarla", dijo Bucky, y colgó el teléfono. “Jesús, recuerdo cuando no comías nada”.

“Sí, bueno, recuerdo cuando Joan Crawford era la reina de la taquilla”, dijo Steve. “Vamos, enséñame el resto.”

Steve siguió a Bucky a través de una puerta y subió un tramo de escaleras de madera destartaladas. Dos puertas enfrentadas en el rellano, ambas cerradas. Bucky señaló una de ellas y dijo: “Esto es para mañana. Es una sorpresa; te gustará”, y Steve sintió que se le cerraba la garganta, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era probable que fuera cierto: Bucky en realidad lo conocía y sabía lo que le gustaba, por lo que en realidad podría gustarle. Bucky abrió la puerta del otro lado; adentro había un pequeño apartamento, sólo dos habitaciones, y así —entró— dolorosamente, dolorosamente familiar. Steve ni siquiera podría haber dicho por qué, al principio: algo sobre la sencillez de los muebles. Mesa, estantería, una pequeña cocina, todo antiguo pero real, hecho de cosas reales: madera, metal, vidrio. Entró en el dormitorio. Había una simple manta de lana en la cama y —de alguna manera, esto fue lo que lo hizo —un par de zapatos de cuero gastados pateados en la esquina. Los zapatos de Bucky, y de repente pudo escuchar la voz exasperada de la madre de Bucky en su cabeza, porque Bucky siempre arrojaba los zapatos y quería que los zapatos de todos estuvieran perfectamente alineados debajo de la cama.

 _Bucky vive aquí_ , pensó Steve. _Vivimos aquí. Estoy en casa._

“No es nada lujoso, lo sé,” dijo Bucky, cerrando la puerta del dormitorio detrás de él, “pero—”

Steve se volvió. “Bucky, juro por Dios, nunca en mi vida quise más que esto.”

Para su sorpresa, Bucky soltó una carcajada, real, fuerte y ruidosa. Steve se quedó mirándolo; había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había escuchado reír. “Esta ni siquiera es la parte _buena_ ,” protestó Bucky, y le sonrió. “Espera hasta que veas lo que—” y Steve lo besó entonces; estaba cansado de esperar, y una de las mejores cosas, tal vez la mejor, de ser grande ahora era que a veces era él quien podía tirar de Bucky para besarlo.

Bucky no lo apartó esta vez; en cambio, deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Steve y abrió la boca, y el beso se volvió ardiente, caliente. Steve, impotente, frotó su erección contra la cadera de Bucky —extrañaba el sexo; lo extrañaba _tanto_ — y sintió las manos de Bucky acariciando su espalda y luego hacia abajo sobre su trasero. Recordó —Dios— esa primera vez, cuando Bucky lo había estado besando y frotándose contra él y su pene se había deslizado accidentalmente, resbaladizo, en el trasero de Steve, y de repente eso había parecido una gran idea, y Bucky apenas había tenido tiempo de decir, “oh, Dios, por favor”, antes de que Steve se diera la vuelta y empujara hacia atrás y Dios, había sido una muy buena idea, tan buena que Steve pensó que podría morir por ello, teniendo a Bucky dentro de él y la mano de Bucky sobre él, la otra mano de Bucky acariciando su muslo interno y Bucky gimiendo y perdiendo la cabeza detrás de él. Ahora, se separaron, jadeando.

“Tengo que advertirte”, dijo Bucky temblorosamente; quizás recordando, también, “que si hacemos esto, podría derrumbarme aquí mismo”.

Steve presionó su frente contra la de Bucky. “Estás cargando demasiado. Déjame ayudarte”, murmuró, "déjame sostenerte", y Bucky ahogó un sonido suave y herido contra la boca de Steve. Steve lo empujó hacia la cama, y luego estaban tratando de quitarse la ropa mientras aún se chupaban la lengua, y de repente Bucky se giró, presionó su mejilla contra la palma de Steve como un gato y gimió: “Tengo que ir por la maldita pizza”.

Steve deslizó su pulgar por el labio inferior de Bucky, y Bucky abrió la boca. "Yo", comenzó Steve, y rápidamente olvidó lo que estaba diciendo. "Iré por ella. Después", dijo. “La comeremos después”, y esto era todo lo que siempre había querido.

### EPÍLOGO, PARTE UNO

“¿Dónde demonios estás?” exigió Bucky, cuando Steve finalmente contestó el teléfono.

“¿A qué te refieres?” “Estoy en Jersey, acabo de terminar. Estoy esperando que me paguen,” y de hecho estaba parado en el césped bajo el sol, acabando de empacar la camioneta. “Estaré fuera de aquí en cinco minutos—”

“No lo suficientemente rápido,” y algo andaba mal; podía oírlo en su voz. “¿Dónde estás, salida 9? Mierda. Eso es mínimo una hora —mira, es por eso por lo que no podemos aceptar trabajos en Jersey, te dije que no _debíamos_ —”

“¿Qué está pasando?” Preguntó Steve.

“Murciélagos, al parecer,” dijo Bucky, y por un momento, Steve pensó que había escuchado mal. “En el puente.” No necesitó decir cuál puente. “Todo está en la televisión —hay algún super-idiota usando capa con un ejercito de murciélagos,” y Steve estaba corriendo dentro de la casa ahora, con el teléfono presionando su oreja. “gigantes, deben ser de unos dos metros y medio—” y la señora Markov levantó la vista de su talonario de cheques, sorprendida cuando Steve se dirigió a su tv de pantalla plana en la cocina y dijo: “Lo siento, ¿puedo usar su televisor por un—” La encendió y ambos miraron las imágenes temblorosas del helicóptero que mostraban murciélagos gigantes colgados como pájaros en el puente de Brooklyn. Otros daban vueltas en el aire sobre el río, de vez en cuando se movían para atacar automóviles o morder peatones que huían. Debajo de los murciélagos, un hombre gigante con casco y capa agitaba los brazos en el aire. Era superhumano —tenía que serlo— o tal vez un alíen; Steve nunca antes lo había visto. Parecía que estaba dando un discurso.

“Lo tengo, pero no hay sonido,” dijo Steve. “¿Alguien sabe lo que está diciendo?”

“¿A quién le _importa_ lo que está diciendo?” objetó Bucky. “Es un lunático, será un discurso de Hitler: _inclínense ante mi o los murciélagos los devorarán._ No es la dirección de Gettysburg. Te lo digo,” e incluso mientras Steve observaba, vio el primer destello de rojo y oro cruzar el cielo: Tony había llegado allí.

“Mierda, mierda.” Murmuró Bucky en voz baja y constante al oído de Steve. “Está bien, bueno.” Suspiró. “Honestamente, si fuera el centro de la ciudad, dejaría que los murciélagos la destruyeran, pero ese es mi puente,” dijo Bucky, y agregó. “Me llevo tu moto ¿de acuerdo?”

“Sí, por supuesto.” Dijo Steve despacio, y podía escuchar a Bucky subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras del apartamento, prácticamente podía verlo abriendo la parte superior del viejo baúl a los pies de la cama. “Ten cuidado, ¿quieres?”

“Oh, claro,” dijo Bucky distraído. “No te preocupes. Te _dije_ que no debíamos aceptar trabajos en Jersey,” le dijo, y colgó.

* * *

Natasha y Clint llegaron al puente unos siete minutos después de Tony, se detuvieron en un Jeep descapotable. 

“Iugh,” dijo Natasha, mirando el cielo, porque los murciélagos eran repugnantes— como ratas voladoras con pequeños dientes afilados.

Clint ya estaba cargando su arco. “Yo acabaré con los murciélagos, tú ve tras Die Fledermaus.”

Natasha lo miró agradecida. “Con mucho gusto,” dijo, y desenfundó sus armas.

Clint comenzó a disparar flechas, y el aire se llenó de un terrible chillido cuando los murciélagos heridos comenzaron a volar en picada de manera desigual por el aire, batiendo las alas salvajemente. En algún lugar sobre el río, Tony estaba disparándoles desde el cielo—ella podía oírlos estrellándose en el agua. Natasha corrió entre los autos en el puente— la mayoría estaban vacío, con las puertas abiertas, pero unos cuantos, todavía tenían gente encogida dentro de ellos; intentó encontrar una buena posición estratégica para derribar al loco— Chiroptera, se llamó a sí mismo, y todos rodaron los ojos por eso. Media por lo menos tres metros— Natasha supuso que algunos experimentos de laboratorio salieron mal. Bueno, ¿no pasó con todos? — pero no tenías que ser un idiota por eso, pensó, y se agachó detrás de un Porsche para intentar echarle un vistazo.

Entre el chapoteo y el chillido y el zumbido de los helicópteros de noticias que volaban sobre su cabeza, no escuchó el rugido de la motocicleta hasta que estuvo prácticamente encima de ella, acelerando hacia el puente y luego cayendo de costado, las ruedas todavía giraban pero Cap ya había saltado de ella y se había subido a la parte superior de una minivan, y el escudo estaba afuera y zumbando a través del puente. Se estrelló contra el pecho de Chiroptera y lo envió a toda velocidad hacia atrás, y Cap corrió hacia adelante, saltando de un automóvil a otro, y agarró el escudo en el aire cuando rebotó hacia él.

“Santa mierda,” la voz de Clint en su oído. “Es Rogers.”

“No,” dijo Natasha. “No es él.” Steve tenía un estilo de pelea completamente diferente. “Es el otro.”

“Vaya, son una pareja poderosa,” reflexionó Tony, con un poco de estática “Como los Clintons. Compra uno lleva otro gratis,” y Cap dio un saltó sobre la espalda de Chiroptera y dobló su brazo —el izquierdo, notó Natasha— alrededor de su garganta y comenzó a tambalearse a lo largo del puente con el Cap sobre sus hombros. “Estúpido bastardo debería haber atacado otro puente,” dijo Tony. “Estos chicos de Brooklyn están un poco a la defensiva.”

“¿Alguna razón por la que no deberíamos dejar que Cap, eh, maté a esa cosa?” Preguntó Natasha, mirando como Cap arrancaba el casco de metal de Chiroptera con su mano libre: su piel oscura era correosa como la de un murciélago y sus ojos eran perlas rojas brillantes, inhumanas.

“Uh, no,” dijo Clint, y disparó otra serie de flechas. “Dile que lo haga.”

“¡Bien por mí!” gritó Tony. “¡Hurra!” lanzó un estallido que envió dos murciélagos más en un feroz giro hacia abajo.

Cap llevó a Chiroptera colapsado hasta el suelo, luego aterrizó con gracia y lo pateó con su bota para ver si se movía. “Retrocede”, dijo Natasha, y Cap la miró con recelo, pero lo hizo, y Natasha le disparó una de sus balas para asegurarse. “Aquí”, dijo, y le arrojó una de sus armas; la atrapó con pulcritud y asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. “Toma el lado de Brooklyn”, dijo, y se separaron para eliminar al resto de los murciélagos.

“Dile a Bucky-Cap que el almuerzo va por mi cuenta”, dijo Tony. “Estoy pensando en comida china, tengo un yen por el pollo Kung-Pao”

Clint dijo: “No creo que puedas tener un yen por—”

“No puede.” Natasha se mordió el labio y vio como uno de los helicópteros se desvió repentinamente, y supo a dónde se dirigía: iba a intentar seguir a Barnes. “Tiene que volver sin llevarlos hasta Steve. Tony”, dijo tentativamente, “no crees que tal vez puedan—”

“— tener un pequeño accidente? ¿Dedos de mantequilla? ¡Oopsie!” dijo Tony, y envió un pulso electromagnético que apagó los motores de ambos helicópteros y los envió en espiral hacia un aterrizaje de emergencia en el Helipuerto del Centro de Manhattan.

### 

### EPÍLOGO, PARTE DOS

Había coches aparcados en la acera a lo largo de este tramo de Coney Island, por lo que tuvo que caminar entre ellos. Dos tipos que estaban instalando el estéreo de un auto la miraron cuando pasó, luego se dieron un codazo y murmuraron algo en español; en la tienda de vidrios para autos eran rusos, por lo que pudo decirles que _lo siento, no, que no tenía interés en casarse con ninguno de ellos_. Se rieron y se agarraron el corazón, fingiendo aflicción.

La puerta del garaje de Diseño y Construcción de Coney Island estaba abierta, rodeó la sucia camioneta blanca estacionada allí y se dirigió con cuidado, hacia la parte trasera de la tienda. James Barnes estaba inclinado sobre el mostrador, tomando notas en un cuaderno de espirales mientras hablaba por un teléfono antiguo con cable, luego miró hacia arriba y la vio e inmediatamente se convirtió en otra persona: ojos afilados, nervios tensos. “Te llamo de vuelta,” dijo antes de colgar.

“Escuché que arreglas cosas,” dijo Natasha, inclinando la cabeza hacia un letrero de metal en la pared detrás de él: REMODELACIONES, MUROS DE YESO, CARPINTERÍA, PINTURA, INSTALACIÓN, ELECTRICIDAD, REPARACIÓN: ARREGLAMOS COSAS. 

Barnes no dijo nada, sólo asintió despacio, así que se acercó al mostrador y sacó un reloj de su bolsillo. Lo tenía desde que era niña: uno de sus cuidadores se lo había dado, diciendo que pertenecía a su padre. No le había creído, pero de todos modos lo mantuvo guardado —la mentira en sí había sido una amabilidad que quería recordar.

Barnes frunció el entrecejo mirando el reloj con sorpresa —obviamente no esperaba que ella apareciera con el pretexto de ser un cliente— y luego lo tomó. Lo dio vueltas en sus manos enguantadas, y le quitó la parte trasera de oro con evidente destreza —y ahora fue su turno de sorprenderse, porque él se inclinó debajo del mostrador y sacó una bolsita de terciopelo con herramientas de relojero: delgadas y plateadas, con diferentes puntas y puños texturizados.

“Esto es algo bueno,” dijo Barnes, sonando sincero al respecto. “Parece francés, pero la caja es rusa, así que tal vez sea una imitación de un reloj francés, no lo sé,” y luego hurgó delicadamente con una de las pequeñas herramientas de plata y giró la perilla de arriba, y para su sorpresa escuchó un suave tictac y luego un delicado ritmo.

Ella sintió que sus cejas se levantaron. “¿Funciona?”

La boca de Barnes se levantó en la esquina. “Oh, claro,” dijo. “No se puede romper algo así, esta cosa durará más que todos nosotros,” y luego le colocó la parte trasera y se lo devolvió. “Llévalo a un lugar real, haz que lo limpien y—”

Oyeron el ruido de los pasos de Steve en las escaleras, y se miraron el uno al otro. Había un hueco detrás del mostrador, y en un silencioso acuerdo, Barnes tiró de la cortina a un lado y Natasha se metió allí dentro, se giró y se acomodó para poder ver por la rendija. Barnes rápidamente volvió a su cuaderno y tomó su lápiz.

“Hey,” dijo Steve, saliendo de la puerta de atrás, y si ella no hubiera sabido que era Steve, no lo habría reconocido —aunque no era el cabello oscuro, ni la barba de oso, ni el cardigán o las gafas con montura de oro falso. Era toda la forma en que se comportaba. Parecía más joven, más delgado, más feliz, un poco desaliñado y distraído, como si tal vez su camisa estuviera mal abrochada, el cabello marrón levantado en mechones como si finalmente se hubiera despejado.

“Las cervezas no estaban frías así que las puse en el congelador de la nevera. ¿Te acuerdas de sacarlas en diez?”

“Por supuesto,” dijo Barnes.

“El juego empieza a las siete. Pensaba sacar a los perros y conseguir una pizza de regreso a casa.” 

“Genial,” dijo Barnes. “¿Qué comerás tú?”

Steve sonrió. “Y tal vez algunos pretzels o algo. Papas fritas. No sé. Muero por algo salado. ¿Quieres algo en especial o—”

“Helado,” dijo Bucky, y Steve levantó las cejas.

“¿Helado?”

Bucky apoyó los codos en el mostrador. “Sí, quiero decir, _estabas preguntando_ , ¿o eso fue una formalidad?”

“Estaba preguntando, estaba preguntando. ¿Qué tipo de—olvidalo, lo sé.” Steve volvió a la puerta trasera, se metió el índice y el pulgar en la boca y soltó un silbido penetrante, y dos labradores dorados entraron en el garaje, ladrando y dando vueltas a los pies de Steve y mirándolo con adoración. Natasha se congeló cuando uno de los perros olisqueó el piso dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella, pero Barnes dijo bruscamente “Gracie” y el perro inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y regresó con Steve.

“Ojalá pudiera hacer eso”, suspiró Steve. “No me escuchan así.”

“Para ser justos, ese también era mi trabajo en la guerra,” dijo Bucky, y Steve se rió.

“De acuerdo chicos,” le dijo Steve a los perros, y luego se acercó a Barnes y le dio un beso que más que un beso fue una sincera promesa de follar más tarde, y Natasha no habría imaginado ni en un millón de años a Steve Rogers besando a alguien de esa manera. Barnes se puso rígido, con timidez, consciente de ella cuando Rogers claramente no lo estaba, pero no dudó mucho antes de abrir la boca y entregarse en el beso. Incluso esa pequeña vacilación no debe haber sido común, porque Steve se apartó, frunció el ceño con curiosidad y preguntó: “¿Todo bien?”

“Sí,” se las arregló para decir Barnes, mordiendo y chupando su propio labio. “Sólo estoy— un poco en mi propia cabeza”

“Bueno, no hagas eso,” dijo Steve con seriedad. “Está tan vacío allí,” y Barnes y dijo: “Vete a la mierda.”

“Envíame un mensaje de texto si quieres algo más, cabezota,” dijo Steve y los perros casi lo hacen tropezar, “No tardaré. No—”

“No lo olvidaré,” dijo Barnes. Esperó hasta que Steve estuvo fuera de la vista antes de volver a Natasha y abrir la cortina. “George está bien, pero Gracie exige un poco más de cuidado,” le dijo. “Es culpa suya, malcría demasiado a esos perros.” La miró fijo por un momento, y luego señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta por la que Steve había entrado.

“Vamos,” dijo, “te mostraré algo,” y ella lo siguió a través de la puerta y subió un tramo de escaleras destartaladas. Había dos puertas, y tuvo un rápido vistazo de su apartamento —una pequeña mesa cuadrada y sillas, una pequeña cocina y más allá un sofá destartalado — antes de que Barnes cerrara la puerta de un tirón: nuestra vida, no la tuya. 

Le abrió la otra puerta y ella tomó aire sorprendida: el estudio tenía un techo de vidrio curvado como un invernadero y estaba lleno de caballetes y botes de pintura. Era brillante y olía a pintura. Había una imagen en progreso en el caballete más cercano — una chica en un taburete, labios curvados con una sonrisa sobre su vaso de cerveza —pero Barnes la apartó de ese — “Trabajo,” dijo. “Está haciendo ese para algún bar en Fort Greene” — y la llevó más adentro. Había otras pinturas, muchas más; pinturas que no entendía, lienzos cubiertos con gruesas capas de pintura en líneas irregulares de blanco, azul y negro. Las miró una tras otra y poco a poco empezó a sentir una especie de violencia saliendo de ellos; la violencia de sentimientos. Nubes; o humo, pensó. Hielo.

Barnes también los estaba mirando y asintió para sí mismo. “Todo salió a raudales de él,” dijo. “Así es como piensa. A veces no puede…” Agitó distraídamente la mano: hablar. “¿Sabes algo de pintura?” Le preguntó Barnes y frunció los labios cuando ella negó con la cabeza. “Son buenos,” dijo. “Son realmente buenos. Le dije que debería armar una exhibición. Le preocupa que sean demasiado retro — sin suficiente concepto— pero yo creo que la gente ha tenido suficiente de esa mierda conceptual. Tienes una idea, escríbela; no necesitas pintura para eso. Cuánta basura hay en los museos, no puedo decirte.” Estaba mirando uno de los lienzos: azul, blanco y negro, una mancha marrón y roja en un lado. “A raudales de él”, murmuró, “uno tras otro.” y agregó “Si le quitan esto, los mataré a todos, uno por uno.”

“No lo soñaría”, dijo Natasha. Él la miró con dureza, pero lo que vio en su rostro pareció satisfacerlo. “Mira, James, ¿puedo llamarte James?” Ella no esperó su respuesta. “No puedo pedirte que confíes en mí—”

Su rostro se quebró en una sonrisa irónica. “Esa es mi línea,” dijo.

“— pero los secretos son algo que entiendo. Nadie necesita saber que el Capitán América vive aquí,” dijo Natasha. “Ni Steven Rogers, tampoco,” agregó, y la expresión del rostro de James Barnes lo valió todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos.   
> Hace tiempo que tengo una obsesión demasiado grande con el Stucky y necesita aportar a este fandom de alguna manera. Me di cuenta de que la mayoría de los fanfics de estos dos tortolitos están en inglés y como se que no a todo el mundo le acomoda leer en este idioma, decidí poner mi granito de arena y comenzar a traducir algunos de mis fics favoritos para las fans que hablan español.  
> Mil gracias a Speranza, por dejarme traducir su maravilloso trabajo.   
> Espero este sea el primero de muchos.   
> Si tienen alguna sugerencia, no duden en hacérmelo saber.  
> Saludos. ^^


End file.
